The Phoenix Chronicles: Nathan Pierce
by spyketheforever
Summary: New Order of the Phoenix ally Nathan Pierce is tasked with protecting Hermoine Granger and escorting her to Number 12 Grimauld Place. Set before the events of HP: Order of the Phoenix.
1. Gentlemen's Agreement

Chapter One

A Gentleman's Agreement

Albus Dumbledore appeared, as he often did, from nowhere; his aging form coming out from under the streetlight to walk brusquely down one of the longer alleyways of South London.

"Good of you to be on time Nathan...you've certainly changed from your years at school." Although Dumbledore appeared to be talking to himself, he was soon joined by a lanky, tall man with short-cropped brown hair who himself seemed to appear out of the wall beside the Headmaster; though from the way he leaned, it was obvious the man had been waiting some time. His eyes looked downward, the lean figure coming forward to greet Dumbledore with a nod of his head, glacier blue eyes flashing up at the elder wizard.

"Only devils and evil people walk the streets this time of night...what are you doing out?" His voice was charming but carried with it an air of toughness, the same sarcastic smirk etched on his chiseled features as Dumbledore remembered from the younger man's days at Hogwarts.

"I certainly wouldn't consider you a devil or evil person Nathan, yet you also seem to have taken to the streets this evening...but to answer your question, I have a favor to ask of you." Nathan sighed, peaking his head from the safety of the dark alley to peer down the streets as far as his sharpened eyes could see.

"How did I know you hadn't come here to ask me for dating advice?" Dumbledore chuckled wryly; the cynicism of his former student had always saddened the optimistic headmaster, but the wizard's quick wit and sarcastic sense of humor was a carryover from happier times; when the young man's pessimism had been less founded.

"Unfortunately Nathan, you are right again. I have a favor to ask of you, but I do hope it doesn't trouble you too much...you have earned a rest for the many troubles you have undertaken on my behalf." The deep circles under the eyes were unmistakable, the signs of the insomnia that plagued him. Hearing a deep sigh, Albus chuckled as the former pupil grumbled curses before waving for the elder wizard to continue.

"I am under no illusions of immortality or omnipotence...I cannot be everywhere or know everything, I can simply proceed with what knowledge and expertise I have. I have watched over Harry for many years, and know him I dare say better than most. The magic of his mother will protect him awhile longer...and I will be, personally, keeping watch over him...but he is, admirably in my opinion, very attached to his friends..."

"We all have friends...they're all in danger as long as Voldemort is on the loose. So why should I abandon them for the sake of this boy?" Nathan pulled his trench coat in against the cold winter chill, wand already in hand, so Dumbledore noted.

"I know you would never leave your friends Nathan, and I don't wish to ask you to. What I am requesting is that you gather your friends...come to the Order of the Phoenix and we can protect each other." The younger man grumbled for some time, pacing up and down the alley several times before returning; an answer jumping from his lips as a silver color faded into his eyes, a sign of anger that the master wizard didn't take for a good sign.

"Yeah, group them all in one place so the death eaters can take them out all together? That your master plan?" Dumbledore laid his hand on the broad shoulder of his companion, patting it paternally as the gaunt features began to calm.

"You know I would never lead them into such a thing. I will offer them a place of protection, in exchange for whatever services they can offer." The offer hung in the air for a few moments before Nathan quickly shook his head, checking behind him before leaning in close.

"Just tell me what you need me to do." Jerking away, the younger of the two noted a cat bolting from a trash bin, a pitiful creature that had almost been hexed.

"Many of our agents are out on missions...we haven't many allies, and the ones we have cannot be spared...one of Harry's dearest friends, a young miss Hermoine Granger, will need to be brought to our safe house; sooner than later, and I know you can get her there safely. Written here is the location of our haven, I will send word to your associates. Do make haste, and know you have my sincerest gratitude." Their arrangement made, the two, without another word, vanished in a hazy puff of smoke.

* * * *

The house was well-kept, signs of the family trade and modest wealth nearly disgusting to the young Wizard. Though he had made a nice enough living for himself; Nathan's early years had been plagued by poverty and wanting. Making his way through the house, the soundless steps alerted no one to the foreign presence. Tapping lightly on the door the directions instructed, Nathan laughed at the irony," Usually people knock on doors while still outside the house," he thought quietly to himself.

"Come in." Her voice showed the signs of this late hour; with his lifestyle Nathan often forgot that at 4 in the morning decent people were mostly asleep. Turning the door slowly, he darted inside the door and shut it silently, her initial gasp giving way to relief as she recognized her visitor.

"I'm here to..."

"I was told they'd send someone." Glad he would have less explaining to do, the former Auror gestured for the young lady to make haste. No sooner had she stood then a mammoth blast shook the house, the young witch nearly losing her balance as the floor beneath her shook.

"Your parents?" He asked, wand drawn as her escort regained footing.

"Vacation. We only have to worry about getting ourselves out." Appreciating the calmness in her voice , Nathan decided quickly that now was not the time for heroics but apparating to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters straight out might present the attacking Death Eaters with too easy of an opportunity to track them; while his companions young age might prevent him from disappearing via his normal routes. Tossing the young lady a cell phone, Nathan dodged a jet of orange light...he had no plans to be taken hostage or disabled tonight.

"Charles Davis and Franklin Pierce. Call them, and give them your address." Nathan noted the smirk he had; even though no one would blame him for barking orders, he found no need to be unkind as more explosions shook the floors on which he stood. Seeing Hermoine nod in agreement, the protector returned to the task of saving her; stepping between the young lady and a laser-like green energy; batting it away violently as it rebounded off and began to eat away a portion of her bedroom wall.

"And what are you going to do?!" Hermoine called out, phone ringing as she looked up at her guardian's looming form.

"Keep a promise to an old friend." He answered quietly, shielding her from a Crucio-curse as he began to counterattack, wand a flash as Nathan began to strike back at her attackers.

"I won't let anyone harm you, just make sure to keep your head down and say your address clearly. The sooner reinforcements get here, the sooner you can rejoin your friends." Marveling at his own compassion, and remarking how it went against his usual nature, Nathan fired back several spells of his own. If they told the tale of the night they drug Nathan into hell, they wouldn't be able to say he didn't go down swinging...

* * * *

Franklin Pierce had rarely gotten a good phone call from Nathan, but then again, he rarely gave one either; so when the girl's voice on the other end stated they were under attack and gave her address, the lazy scholar rose from his computer chair, donned a purple traveling cloak, and checked Google maps for a picture of the residence. Pushing his shoulder length jet black hair out of his face; Franklin wondered why on earth Nathan was on the other side of the Atlantic ocean. Traveling long distances always made him nervous, even if the odds of anything happening were slim; in this case, doom could be almost certain. Of course, his younger brother had failed to fill him in on the details, or even speak to him at all; for all the elder brother knew he was walking into a death trap. Apparating; Franklin held his wand at the ready, knowing full well the first few moments of this battle could be his last.

* * * *

Charles Davis almost ignored the call…the lady of the night was in the throws of a rant about her life-story and loneliness…so against his better judgment Charles excused himself for a moment; murmuring about father in the hospital and took long strides out of earshot. The restaurant was his usual spot in the Vista section of Columbia, and he hoped they'd leave him alone long enough to converse with his recently disappeared comrade. Rubbing his fingers through the military-style cut blonde hair he wore even in peace time, Charles answered as he rounded the corner.

"Bonjour." The fake French accent was often a joke between the two, but tonight a girl's voice spoke out to him.

"Hello, I'm calling for Nathan. We're under attack and he needs your help…my address is…" Scrambling for a pen, Charles procured the nearest napkin and jotted down the girl's location before thanking her and hanging up. Looking up the address on his phone's web browser, Charles pictured it in his head; waved good-bye to his dumbstruck date, and made for the bathroom; where the towering wizard promptly disappeared before the elderly man in the stall could notice he had entered.

* * * *

Nathan, normally, would have rushed at his attacker's like a lunatic, raining down spells on the attacker(s) until he killed them or they fled…but the promise made to Dumbledore dictated a shift in tactics. While the lanky man had nearly stuck his head out the window to hurl insults at them, he had changed heart midway and remembered the true mission of his presence here; to safeguard the girl. Grabbing her with his free right hand, Nathan pulled Hermoine to the ground; blasts and streams of death flying above them.

"I'm going to distract them; wait here for a man in a purple traveling cloak. He'll protect you; just tell him which way I went." Scrambling to the door, Nathan opened it with a jerk and dashed; with exceptional speed Hermoine noted; until he found cover again. Though she could find no reason for his hurry; she realized, with a start; that the rush was due to his lack of activity and he would presumably wish to keep them at bay. At close quarters, her guardian would be overwhelmed by their superior numbers. What could only be described as a bomb going off ripped through the teen's living room, blowing out her back screen door and sending two death eaters collapsing limply to the ground; the luckier Death Eaters shielding themselves from the blast just in time; but were now scrambling to avoid the shards of glass.

"If the murderers don't get me; my parents might…" she thought to herself, fingers coming across her wand as the familiar feeling of its weight and texture seemed to fit neatly in her hand. But whether to use it? If she revealed the presence of two spell-casters instead of one, it might begrudgingly force the attackers to withdraw…but it could also reveal her position. Deciding against it; Hermoine grumbled to herself; if only she could think of something in her information-stuffed cranium that could be of use…but as the perfect spell came to mind; a loud pop interrupted her thoughts and a quizzical, light voice uttered, "Keep your head down and proceed to a safe corner; your talents won't be needed tonight." Crawling to the corner of her room where none of her body was exposed and she was relatively shielded from the house; Hermoine looked up at the towering Franklin Pierce.

"How could they not hit him? He's a walking wall." She thought to herself; the purple traveling cloak being placed neatly on her bed as curses flew past him. Turning lightly, the wizard went to work.

* * * *

Nathan turned; hoping not to see a swarm of death eaters clawing their way through to end his life prematurely…and his hopes were rewarded; the only sight in the darkness was a pair of headlights…a pair he instantly recognized as belonging to one Charles Davis.

Outside, a customized Dodge Viper slid in a drifting turn that collided with two of the three death eaters firing from a defended position behind a neighbor's wall. Stepping casually from the magically-enhanced car; the large wizard drew a sword and let it drop on the roof; his curse-resistant auto keeping him safe from the remaining Death Eater's best attempts. A sharp crack later; and Nathan was watching the mystified woman being thrown against a tree…where she was then made to dance like a puppet before Charles allowed the lifeless form to collapse. Nathan motioned through the living room window for his comrade to enter…but instead of simply walking through the front door; the American soldier choose instead to drive THROUGH the front door. Nathan shrugged, reminding himself he never promised to protect the young girl's house; just her; and watched as the bulky wizard turned up his stereo briefly before turning off the engine and exiting the car.

"You called?" Charles laughed, sword gleaming in the light that cascaded in from the moon, the same light that revealed the approach of several more death eaters……who were felled by precision streams of purple light.

"Franklin is here then?" The grinning Charles noted; Nathan nodding and, behind his back, throwing several more gun-shot like spells out the back screen door. Ducking a hex, Charles motioned for Nathan to take cover, though the adrenaline in the guardian's system tempted him to make a charge at the remaining enemies.

"If we can get her to my car; we can get away." Charles' decisiveness made the situation at least appear simple…certainly not many Death Eaters could be remaining and though her attachment to Potter would be valuable to Voldemort, losing this many from the ranks must be hurting even the Dark Lord as he sought to rebuild.

"Sounds like a plan…I'll get her, you get the car running." Parting ways as swiftly as they had come together; Charles dashed for the car as he used the flat of the blade to knock away the curses thrown at him; Nathan rushing back down the hall.

* * * *

Franklin Pierce had always strived to avoid conflicts….armed or otherwise, but that didn't mean in the least that he lacked skills at either. Cutting down the over-enthusiastic attackers; the wizard scoffed at his comrade's almost barbarian tactics….but in light of the situation, he noted it as effective and scanned for more foes; finding none within eyesight. No sooner had Franklin stopped to consider his options than his younger brother came barging in the door; both narrowly shooting the other in angst of encountering resistance.

"Shall we leave?" Nathan's request simplified the matter; the elder sibling helping Hermoine to her feet and leading her out of the room. A honk from their ally sped up their pace from a leisurely walk, the few remaining Death Eaters desperately hexing the soldier's Dodge Viper. Pushing Hermoine into the back seat, Nathan slid in behind her, the taller brother taking the front seat as Charles reversed back and out of the young girl's shattered home.

"Should we finish them off?" Charles inquired; Nathan shaking his head incredulously as his old friend chuckled. Slamming the gas pedal down, the Dodge Viper disappeared into the starry night…

Chapter Two

Lost in the Mist


	2. Lost in the Mist

"Do I even want to know what illegal things you had to do in order to make a Dodge Viper apparate?" Nathan called up to the driver; having to scream over the sound system that threatened to finish off his already lack-luster hearing.

"Just a little bit of rocket fuel, enhanced with some floo powder and a few magical incantations…nothing _horribly_ illegal…" Charles lowered the sound system enough to answer; but it remained many decibels too loud for the soldier to hear Nathan's heavy sigh.

"I'm glad I'm not an Auror anymore…,' He remarked to a still rattled Hermoine,' or I'd have to send all my friends to Azkaban." Despite the severity of the situation the group had only recently escaped; Nathan's small jest had gained a light giggle from his charge.

Turning to look for pursuit; Nathan was almost worried when the rural roads were vacant. Almost cracking his skull on the back windshield, Nathan turned to look for an ambush up ahead…realizing slowly that Charles had simply braked and that no danger was imminent.

"So where are we headed?" Charles waited for a reply as the engine revved menacingly; no doubt waking even the hardiest sleeper in the small valley.

"Our end location isn't an option at the moment. We can't take the chance that we're being tracked…" The driver made to cut Nathan off, but a quick wave of dismissal forestalled any objection as to his vehicle's capabilities.

"I'm sure the finest anti-tracking devices are installed…but we have to make sure. If there's a way to trace the untraceable than you can bet your American flag Voldemort knows about it; assuming he didn't invent it himself." Though the rest of the battle-hardened group sat unflinching, Nathan noticed a small, involuntary tremor from the young witch.

"Then what did you have in mind? I certainly don't have all night to run around making sure we aren't being followed." Franklin inserted; hoping to bring the conversation to a point of conclusion.

"For one thing; you do have all night. If you'd prefer to get out now though; no one will stop you…but there's nothing to say they won't trace this back to your cozy little mansion back home…" Letting the effects of his statement fester for a few brief moments, long enough for Franklin to turn indignantly away, Nathan continued:

"For another, I do have somewhere in mind. Not far from here actually. You should still have it on your GPS Charles." As Nathan spoke, Charles was already activating his list of destinations; finding only a handful in London, and the only one his old friend could possibly be considering was a residence the soldier had no inclination to visit.

"Its still there…but you sure you want to take this young lady to Reno's?" Fighting his own misgivings, Nathan nodded…the driver accepting his decision reluctantly and selecting in the location. Though Charles would have preferred higher class accommodations, he realized arguing would prove pointless. Feeling the car begin to shift with the same jerking quality of actual Floo travel, Nathan decided now would be a good time to strap-in…but, in keeping with the strength and power of the vehicle; the restraints were more akin to a harness than a seat belt. Like the Knight bus on steroids; the car ripped through straight-aways and cut around corners; leaving Nathan's organs far behind the vehicle as it covered miles in moments. Tracking their position on the GPS, Nathan wondered how many wrecks his companion had gone through to get a hold of this contraption…and how fast it felt when he drove it over an OCEAN. Slowly the sleepy countryside gave way to the shadier, darker parts of London. Hearing a loud alarm, there was no warning before the Viper stopped immediately, the motion so defined and controlled that Nathan wondered if the brakes were bewitched in fitting with the rest of the vehicle. Wheeling into the overgrown drive-way, Charles carefully shut down his creation and stepped out; triggering several security systems as soon as they closed the doors. The house, more like a shed, was in obvious need of repair. Several holes were prominent in the front door and the windows were boarded over; an obvious haven for those not wanting to be found. Had a former Ministry technician not lived here, the residence might have been raided weekly and found guilty of a dozen different violations; but as it was it remained out of the way of both the muggle police and the ministry.

"What is this place?" Hermoine's voice broke the quiet sharply, almost breaking as they turned to look at her.

"It's a place where we can rest for a minute." Nathan answered vaguely, beginning towards the door with long strides. The young witch could swear she saw a shaggy looking head staring creepily through the side window, though every time she made for a second look it was gone again. Charles and Franklin ushered her forwards after Nathan looked stupidly back at them; motioning for them to follow as he rapped rhythmically on the door. It opened immediately, a wand stuck in Nathan's chest which he shoved into the doorframe; smashing it against the brackets of the door until the wand fell from the limp hand. Stepping through the door, Nathan shoved the man to the ground, staring down at him with disgust as Hermoine was nearly carried in. Another figure, a similar build and height to Nathan, approached, but instead of attacking him, Nathan clasped his hand in friendship.

"I apologize for my friend here. He's a little too skiddish for this line of work and I haven't had the heart to break it to him." Opening up in roaring laughter, the two men stepped over the fallen door-opener and their host motioned for each to take a seat in the long coach that seemed to stretch for miles….and with a second look, Hermoine realized it did.

"No need to apologize Reno; I know how things can get around here. That one party…we actually managed to cover the entire couch!" Franklin seemed disgusted, pinching his nose against the rotten, too-sweet smell that had been invading their nostrils even before the group had entered. Charles, on the other hand, had a longing look on his face that revealed he had been at several parties here in older days.

"Who's your friend?" Hermoine puffed out her chest, making to address herself but Charles nudged her sharply in the ribs.

" Just a tag-along. Favor for an old friend, you understand." Accepting it at face value, Reno produced a long, twisted chord that he began to chew on; lighting the opposite end as her protectors collectively sighed. Instead of blowing out smoke, the lit end produced a fine mist that circulated quickly throughout the room despite the lack of general air flow.

"When are you going to give that up?" Charles growled, a look of contempt on his face that Reno returned with animal fury…that slowly faded into dumb complacence as the drug quickly deadened his emotions.

"I'll give it up when it stops feeling good." Reno shrugged; Nathan patting him on the shoulder to gain his attention from the cloud of mist his eyes had begun to follow.

"Listen Reno…I found us a safe-house than even Voldemort can't find…" Reno burst into a fit of laughter, Nathan biting back the yell in his throat as he pulled Reno back around to look eye-to-eye with him.

"This isn't a joke. Dumbledore himself is watching over this place." This seemed to gain the drugged man's attention, but it was lost again as he took another long drag from the twisted chord. Hermoine began to notice that while the mist was smothering the entire room, an especially thick veil consumed the owner's body.

"Dumbledore huh? Well…I'm safe as a safe in here man…and I'm not going to let some school teacher tell me how to live my…" Reno plunged off the couch, rolling several time across the floor until he smacked against a wall. Turning to look at them, the face was now more intelligent, though obviously his brain was still clouded.

"It's not like that Reno…" Before Nathan could finish, several trashy and ragged looking women came falling out of a closet, laughing hysterically and climbing hazardly to their feet.

"Those guys trying to get you to buy a new door again? We don't need one baby…" One muttered in Reno's general direction…staggering drunkenly over and collapsing down beside him.

"Naw baby…I think he's trying to get me to go back to school…" Nathan vented a howl of frustration before crossing over and lifting Reno up to his feet; the ex-auror staring at him and ignoring the scratches to his ankle inflicted by the resident's girlfriend. Pushing Nathan back, Reno went for his wand…and pulled out another chord of mist. Slapping it out of his friend's hand, Nathan dodged the clumsy punch from his friend and tripped him, Charles catching him like a medicine ball and lowering the dazed man to the couch. Reno made to stand again, but before he could regain his footing the visitor had him pinned, Franklin intercepting his would-be savior girlfriend. As the string of curses began to flow, Nathan accepted them almost with a smile of satisfaction.

"Is this what it takes to get you to think straight?!" The former auror yelled over his old school-mate's protests, Hermoine watching this whole exchange with a sense of mild terror. It was nothing compared to the three headed dog, Fluffy, but it was more than she was used to dealing with on a summer vacation.

"I oughtta bash your face in!" Struggling, Reno almost wormed free; Nathan having to grunt with the exertion of holding the man down.

"You ought to listen to me! Now, I can get us to a place EVEN safer than here. All I need to do is make sure no one is tracking us…" Before the sentence could finish, alarms began to whine throughout the house, Nathan rearing back with wand drawn but instead of death eaters, the outside cameras showed ministry officials. Grabbing Hermoine by the arm, Nathan made a mad dash for the closet; Franklin and Charles following close behind. Pushing Hermoine in first and ushering his companions through, Nathan gestured for Reno to hurry…but there was a look of reluctance there the visitor didn't like in the least.

"Go ahead boy-o…I'll make sure you make a clean getaway." Slamming his body against the door, Reno began to mutter incantations as the door shrunk and bolted itself shut.

"My poor car…" Charles whined from the closet; Nathan nodding in appreciation to his friend before disappearing into the closet and shutting the door behind him. Hermoine almost vomited as a swirling sensation gripped her abdomen…but as quickly as the feeling had come it vanished, the young witch hesitantly opening her eyes to find the interior of Charles' car…two blocks north of the shed they had just vacated.

"What in the name of Flamel…" Franklin began, but Nathan cut him off with a quick wave of his hand.

"It's a special travel station. It allows you to grab what you want and proceed where you want, given you know very precisely what that is. By concentrating on the car, Charles was able to grab it, but the more you have to grab, the shorter the range." With his mind at ease, Franklin strapped in, the others following suit as Charles started the engine and turned back to ask for the next destination…but his question was answered by the Viper's GPS…an image of a young lady with a heart-shaped face and dark eyes.

"Hello! Hello! Can you hear me?!" Routed through the over-amped speakers, her voice nearly deafened Franklin, who had to cover his ears and grimaced audibly in pain.

"Yes we can hear you. And do whisper in the future." Franklin grumbled, the woman nodding as her hair switched from green to purple.

"I'll be waiting at the Shaky Wand…meet me there." Fading away, the woman created as many questions as she solved.

"Shaky Wand it is." Charles declared loudly, shifting into gear and following the instructions to the bar….which was conveniently 45 miles away.

* * * *


	3. He Never Sleeps

In a matter of minutes, the Shaky Wand was looming gloomily in front of them. Stepping out cautiously, Charles and Franklin went to scout around the bar while Nathan led Hermoine through the creaky door and inside. Being a lazy Tuesday night, the Shaky Wand's occupants could be counted easily on two hands, Nathan quickly recognized the woman from the GPS sitting alone in a corner. Assuring himself that none of the patrons had noticed their entrance, Nathan slid his coat around Hermoine's slender shoulders, turning up the collar to hide her features. Ironically, she gained attention by tripping over the oversized jacket and nearly tumbling to the floor.

"Tonks." The young lady greeted enthusiastically, shaking Nathan's and Hermoine's hand in turn and motioning for them to sit.

"My associates will be joining us shortly." Nathan muttered under his breath before allowing his young companion to pass by, sitting between himself and Tonks.

"The other Aurors still talk about you," Nathan thought he heard a tinge of hero-worship in the girl's voice…but he decided not to call her on it. The youth of the world should be allowed to keep their heroes and dreams as long as they were able to. Reaching into his left pocket, Nathan produced a dark black handkerchief, grumbling as he began a hacking fit. Both ladies loomed over him protectively, but the wiry wizard waived them off.

"Just a cold." He muttered, sliding his handkerchief covertly back, but the motion was not quite fast enough to get past Hermoine's eagle sharp eyes. There was a faint tinge of blood on it.

"Colds don't last 10 years" Having slid in through a side door, Franklin and Charles now loomed over the trio. Nathan noticed a sparkle in Charles' eye, and he couldn't restrain a chuckle of laughter at his old friend. Franklin sat down wordlessly, content to survey the room and pull his traveling cloak tighter. Charles, in sharp contrast, took Tonk's hand and smiled at her suavely.

"Charles Davis. And your name?" As she responded, Nathan watched his comrade's eyes scan their companion from top to bottom and back again. Coughing prominently, Nathan brought his old friend back to the present, the beefy soldier sliding into the booth and giving the all clear sign.

"So Tonks…do you have a plan to get to our young friend here to Dumbledore's safe haven?" whispering, as close as he was able, Nathan was slightly encouraged when Tonks nodded.

"Of course I do, though I can't take full credit for it. Mad-Eye concocted it before I left." Waiving away a waitress, Franklin scanned the room for any shady looks while his ear remained fully fixed on the conversation.

"Hermoine will come with me, accompanied by you, Mr. Pierce," Both Franklin and Nathan held quizzical expressions , "more specifically, Nathan Pierce. You two,' She continued, indicating Charles and Franklin,' will circle around to check for any late-coming pursuers, and fight or flee if necessary once we are safely away. Once we are within…._you know where_….it won't matter. You may then follow" Moody's plan, delivered via Tonks, appeared relatively flawless. Nodding in assent, each moved wordlessly to carry out their part. Nathan gave a slight tilt of the head, meaningless to bystanders but it was a resounding thank you to his brother and friend. Letting them leave, Nathan walked brusquely in the direction of the backdoor, right hand tightening on his wand in the same fashion as a sword grip, ready to destroy the entire bar to ensure Hermoine's safety…and the future safety of his friends. If he could fulfill his mission, Dumbledore would keep his word. The headmaster always had. Shutting the door firmly behind him, Nathan looked down the dark alley…and was thankful not to be greeted by attackers. He had dueled enough for one night. Watching Tonks and Hermoine grab hands, ready to apparate together, Nathan laughed.

"What's so funny?" his young charge questioned, a slow smile crossing her face.

"Just seems like we should be doing a sing-along." Nathan approached, grabbing Tonk's hand and disappearing…..to re-appear many miles away…on a darkened street where people slept, unknowing, in their beds.

"So…this is the home of the Order of the Phoenix…." Nathan muttered…staying a step behind to survey the little suburb. Now, they would wait for Franklin and Charles; who appeared only minutes later.

"We weren't followed" Franklin testified, smoothing out a wrinkle in his shirt and smiling.

"I believe my work is done here. If you have no more need of me, I will bid you good night." Franklin, not one for long absences from his home, bowed gracefully to all present and disapparated as quickly as he had arrived. Nathan noticed that his old friend also looked ready for flight.

"Something wrong Charles?" Smirking, Nathan waited as Charles cleared his throat and led Nathan away from the ears of the two ladies.

"I can't just leave a Dodge Viper sitting on a London street, no matter what the safeguards." Holding back a laugh, the ex-auror looked back at Tonks and Hermoine, who both appeared rather curious as to the soldier's odd behavior.

"Understandable…but why couldn't they hear this?"

"Its bad form to let a woman know that you have cares for material things. Makes you seem shallow. And that Tonks is quite fetching…." Nathan rolled his eyes, a smile creeping its way over his face as Charles slapped him across the arm.

"Would you be quiet?" Charles grumbled, walking away from his comrade all the while texting his forgotten date. Rejoining the two witches, who had begun to converse amongst themselves; Charles closed the text window and smiled genially.

"Duty calls I'm afraid. Seems I can't leave American soil for a minute before everything goes to the dogs. I look forward to seeing both of you again." Shaking their hands, Charles checked down the street both ways several times before winking at Nathan and disapparating. No sooner had the American's hulking form disappeared than Dumbledore stood at Hermoine's shoulder, nearly drawing a hex from her protector

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." While Nathan appeared thoroughly grumpy, Dumbledore was quite oblivious. Full of youthful energy and a thin smile, the headmaster leaned down, whispering to Hermoine the location as well as a few token remarks that left the young girl giggling. Number 12 Grimauld Place slowly began to make itself shown…an old, decrepit house that, to Nathan, looked like a richer version of the same shed they had seen earlier. Approaching the front door behind Dumbledore and the rest of their party, Nathan kept his wand at the ready, waiting for Death Eaters to come rushing out of the void to curse him….but, happily, none did. Shutting the door behind him, the former Auror, against his instincts, let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to give you the full tour. A headmaster's work is never done." Dumbledore allowed the two young witches to continue walking, while he held Nathan up short.

"You have my sincerest gratitude Nathan; and your friends have all been notified and may appear as they wish." Oddly though, the headmaster noticed a lack of satisfaction in the ex-Auror's face.

"And as soon as they enter the house, they'll be sent right back out on missions; potentially throwing their lives away." Nathan grimaced. A look of stern disapproval crossed Dumbledore's face, only momentarily, before he resumed his normal whimsical look.

"I have no plans to throw away lives. Our agreement was for their protection, not their enlistment. They may choose to leave on missions if they wish, but only IF they wish to. You seem to have my methods confused with Lord Voldemort's, and I ensure you the confusion is quite undesired." Left with a feeling of stupidity and rebellion that talking to Dumbledore seemed to inspire in him no matter the course of their meetings, Nathan watched his old headmaster turn and stride out the door; leaving him standing without any inclination as to what to do next. He was not left in this state long, as a friend he had not seen in over 12 years began to descend down the staircase in front of him. The years in Azkaban had not been kind; they never were, but still his face was instantly recognizable. Sirius Black.

"Not looking your best, are you Sirius?" Nathan smirked, the former schoolmate clasping his arm firmly.

"Can't say you've had it much better." He grumbled, Nathan conceding he looked much the worse for wear.

"I've had a long night. Then again, its par for the course these days." Sirius motioned for them to continue in the kitchen, a notion the starving Pierce found beyond refuse. Taking a seat, Nathan saw dust hanging on the corners.

"Recently back?" he questioned, being answered with a grunt as Sirius checked the pantry.

"And unhappily so." Making himself comfortable, Nathan wondered how long this brief respite might last.

* * * *

The past week had seen many old friends and new comrades come through Number 12 Grimauld Place; Nathan having to do far more introducing than he'd liked. By nature, the former Auror preferred to be surrounded by people he already knew. He had seen little of Hermoine; the young witch had spent the majority of her time with 's children aside from the random hello that left him more than satisfied. It was becoming a topic of interest, however, as to why he hadn't slept since his arrival. Stopping short of the kitchen, the social hub of the Order, Nathan listened in as two of his fellow crusaders conversed.

"But Arthur, he NEVER SLEEPS!" Recoiling from her voice, Nathan made sure not to alert the couple to his presence, nimbly avoiding a purring Crookshanks.

"I'm sure he does Molly…you're very busy around here and I'm sure you've just been too preoccupied to notice." Despite knowing the facts, Nathan was finding himself slightly swayed by 's argument.

"I'm glad you appreciate my efforts to make this house hospitable, but I tell you he has been roaming this house day and night without sleep! His eyes are always tired and sunken! Next time I see him I'm asking him about it!" Stepping out of the shadows, Nathan waited until the two turned to see him, Arthur with a nervous glance at his wife, who, to her credit, seemed not the least bit surprised.

"Him who?" Nathan asked, unable to keep the mocking tone of out of his voice.

"Well Pierce we were just discussing…" Arthur began, but he stopped mid-sentence as Nathan smirked at him knowingly.

"My sleeping habits?" The former Auror laughed, grabbing a seat and filling it as began to huff noticeably.

"It's just not healthy…" Molly began, Nathan breaking into a small fit of laughter as she did.

"What is so funny?" demanded, the wizard replying in his characteristic dry tone.

"You remind me of a dozen mothers who have all voiced their concern about my well-being. I just find it humorous how, as a trained Auror, people are still fussing over me." Unknowingly, Nathan had opened up the flood gates; puffing out her chest as she began to roll off a list of discrepancies.

"There's blood all over your clothes, your hair is ragged, you seem to have never been introduced to a razor, you never eat healthy, you're always awake…" After awhile Nathan tuned her out…it was the same, minus the bloody clothes, he had been hearing for the last two decades. Feeling his face, the order member noticed a thin beard had invaded his face. But he had trimmed it just the other day…or had it been last month? The days had blurred to him…but his hair wasn't ragged….

"And what do you have to say to yourself?!" She bellowed, snapping him back to the moment as he confirmed his hair was still too short to be "ragged" by anyone's definition but a mother's.

"I'd say I'm a grown man who can do what he wants." Nathan let the smirk remain, but held back the deep grin threatening to break out on his face…the look on Molly's increasingly red face was priceless.

"Very well! Do as you please! You won't hear another word from me. Get yourself sick and unwell and see if you get any sympathy from me!" She was about to storm off when Nathan was overcome with a nasty coughing fit; the handkerchief coming almost automatically over his mouth and then sliding, with practiced ease, into the former auror's left pocket once the attack subsided. Molly had nearly made it there with a concerned look on her face before he held up his hand to stop her.

"It's alright…but I guess you do deserve to hear the secret of my constant prowling." Standing up and closing the door, Nathan walked over to the huddled heads of Arthur and Molly Weasley, checking once more for intruders on their conversation before elaborating.

"A spell I created…the "Insominus" spell. It allows the user to stay awake for a week or more at a time, depending on the circumstances and the witch or wizard's physical abilities. Being a natural insomniac, I can go for a month if I have to. The only problem being once the spell wears off I'm comatose for a good three days. Also, the natural problems associated with lack of rest are magnified. I've staved them off for some time, but they are getting worse…" Horrified, the two Weasley's hovered dumbstruck for several minutes before replying.

"I can see how that spell could be useful for a man of your situation…but you really should let yourself rest up. The order is going to need you and its going to need you at full strength." Arthur advised, Nathan nodding slowly if reluctantly. As the kitchen door swung open, Nathan began to drop the discussion before recognizing the intruder as Sirius.

"Leaving me out of the loop again?" Black grumbled, taking a seat and putting his feet up on the table, despite Molly's incredulous expression.

"You're not missing anything of note. I was just explaining my habit of restlessness." Sirius caught on immediately, Nathan noting that the years in Azkaban had done nothing to dull his impressive comprehension skills.

"I wondered the same thing myself when we were in school. I always found it funny that he never slept but could never find the time to study…" A look of amusement seemed to creep into Sirius' face; remembering the days when freedom had been so guaranteed.

"Another thing,' Molly continued,' you have to give up using that spell. It should only be used in the most dire of circumstances." She looked ready to pitch into another yelling frenzy as Nathan and Sirius exchanged sidelong looks.

"More dire than being hunted down by Voldemort?" Black laughed, Arthur leaning back in his chair as if physically distancing himself from the discussion would protect him.

"It'll be even worse if you're needed and we can't rouse you from a coma." scorned, Nathan holding up his hands for peace.

"So what is your suggestion for my recovery?"

"You should find a room and take a load off. I'll make sure no one disturbs you." Molly offered…but something in the former auror warned him not to. He had only been up for the past week or so…he had slept the entire day before meeting Dumbledore. More rest than he usually got. Throwing up his hands in mock surrender, Nathan grinned and made a grab of a strawberry tart before heading out of the kitchen.

"Got a bit of a sweet tooth too I noticed." grumbled, staring at Pierce's back as he turned the corner.

"Have fun Sirius." Nathan called, the sounds of his feet plodding up the stairs giving some relief.

No sooner had he cleared the last step than the front door opened, followed by call up to him from another old classmate. Remus Lupin.

"Dumbledore has a message for you, and you need to hear it now."


	4. A Matter of Security

Nathan jogged down the steps, ignoring the pleas from his body for sleep. He would deal with that later; whatever could be considered urgent from Dumbledore became an instant first priority. Making sure the kids were out of earshot, Nathan tore open the message, the voice of Albus Dumbledore speaking out to him from the blank page.

"Nathan…I'm afraid I must disturb your rest again. I would have postponed this message if at all possible, but I'm afraid it's too serious to delay. Marie Morhe has escaped from 's." While the rest of the Order members remained uncomprehending, Nathan growled venomously at the sound of her name.

"I don't have to explain to you how this could effect the safety of your location as well as the others. Something must be done about it, and I feel it should be up to you to decide what action is best." Ripping the paper in half several times, Nathan threw the tattered pieces in the air and began to pace, face dark and deep in thought.

"I hate to ask the obvious question…but who's Marie Morhe?" Arthur waited patiently for his reply, Nathan muttering several curse words that made glad her children were not present.

"She's someone…I was _involved_ with….' Nathan paused, pacing several more times before continuing,' and, like some romantic idiots, we decided to place a charm on each other in the event we were separated; a sort of tracking spell. A few years after we broke up, she joined the Death Eaters." The severity of the situation sunk in quickly to the Order members, Lupin being the first to break the silence, his voice carrying a forced rationality.

"But this house is unplottable. She wouldn't be able to find you here, spell or not." A reserved sigh of relief came from Arthur Weasley, but it was quickly dispelled.

"You're right Remus…but the moment I step out the door she will. And even if she can't find me, they'll be able to find Franklin."

"But how would they know to look for Franklin?" Sirius questioned, the others nodding as Nathan seemed to be gaining annoyance as the conversation continued.

"One of the downsides to having a signature style is its ability to be recognized. The Death Eaters that were at Hermoine's house will know it was him. If they get to him, then he can lead them straight back here."

"Would he betray us?" Molly questioned, thinking more of their safety than Franklin's honor, which drew an outraged look from the former Auror. Taking several deep breaths, he attempted to answer in a normal tone that fooled no one.

"He wouldn't on purpose. But under the Imperious or Cruciatus Curse there'd be no choice in the matter." The minutes of silence dragged on for an eternity before Lupin spoke.

"What's your plan?"

Nathan laughed…his old friend knew him too well.

"I plan to find her and remove the charm." He answered simply, which instantly drew skepticism from those present.

"Remove? How do you plan to remove it? If I remember correctly, that charm lasts until death."

"Exactly." A humorless smile crossed Nathan's face, beginning to start up before Arthur put a hand on her shoulder.

"He has to settle this his own way." said soothingly, his wife whipping out her wand to begin cleaning; the only thing she could think to do besides yelling. Unfortunately, Nathan hadn't let the matter drop.

"She's a Death Eater! She deserves all the pity of a dementor." He spat at her retreating figure. When she turned around this time, Arthur simply stepped out of her way. They had been married long enough for him to see a losing battle.

"If we walk around killing anyone that gets in our way, then what makes us different than them?"

"We have no choice! If people like us ruled the world, than we could all just get along and there'd be no Order of the Phoenix. But the world doesn't work that way. If you'd rather Voldemort show up at your doorstep, then by all means…"

"You're nothing but a murderer and a coward! If you're the sort of folk Dumbledore is relying on, then his judgment needs serious work."

"And if soft-hearted peace lovers are going to be the ones standing beside me when I'm dueling Death Eaters, maybe Dumbledore wants us all to end up dead." Molly stormed from the kitchen, Arthur in tow as Nathan waved at her sarcastically. With the yelling over(aside from the portrait of Walburga Black howling from her portrait) Lupin began where they had left off.

"I can't say I support you killing someone…but something must be done." Lupin's views, while unspoken, were evidently clear as he leaned back in his chair, awaiting a response that surprisingly came from Sirius.

"She'll be taken to 's again or Azkaban. Neither of which will be good enough if the Death Eaters decide she's worth the risk. A memory alteration spell perhaps?" Sirius offered, Nathan shaking his head.

"It's a good idea Sirius…but unfortunately, the charm works no matter what the mental state of the person. While you can choose to block it out consciously; a person with no memory would seek the other out through sheer emotional inclination. And her mental instability would make a memory alteration pointless. She lives in a fantasy world; and even the finest of 's haven't been able to fix it. In a way though, it's a problem of my own making."

"Two years after our relationship ended, she sent Aurors to my home to have me arrested for harassing her. When they didn't, she convinced her new love interest to seek me out. Upon arrival, I was challenged to a duel. After he lost, she ungraciously attempted to murder me. This led to my future wife blasting her several lawns away. The concussion Marie suffered only worsened her mania. Soon after she sought out Voldemort." Sirius had laughed during the story, but Lupin's face remained covered in thought.

"Why was she sent to 's then? I can't recall any of Voldemort's followers who weren't released or sent to Azkaban."

"She convinced the judges that she had simply been coerced. With the money from her father in the right hands, she got off with a much lighter sentence. She didn't have the pull to get off completely or the names to get her free. Besides, no one wanted to see her rot in Azkaban; especially after she was found innocent of all but the simplest of charges. Found innocent of things I witnessed first hand, in some cases." Nathan explained, bitterness drowning out his usual sarcasm.

"Sounds like something the Malfoys would do." Sirius observed.

"Always something I despised about them…but the point comes back to: What are we going to do about her?" Nathan strode over to the kitchen sink, pouring some water in his hands and splashing his face as he fought off the ever-approaching shadow of sleep. Soon, he'd be forced to re-cast the Insominus spell. The water going over his ears almost drowned out Lupin.

"I assume negotiation is out of the question. Perhaps the best solution is just to return her to the ministry. Surely they can find another place for her."

"Where she can escape again? No…there has to be a permanent resolution to this." Nathan declared assertively, taking a towel and drying himself off.

"So, one way or the other, we have to deal with Marie and get to Franklin before the Death Eaters do." Sirius stated, both of his fellow order members nodding in agreement.

"I can get to Franklin before they do…no issue there. But perhaps…" And with a deep smirk, Nathan began to explain his plan.


	5. No Thanks Necessary

"But in any case, we won't be able to reach Franklin tonight. Once he sets his security measures in motion, no one's getting into that house without the password. I suggest we all get a good night's rest and head there in the morning." Looking around, Nathan was pleased at the nodding faces. While he had never sought to be a leader, he was usually full of good ideas and, when they kept his friends alive, he was forced to acknowledge that being decisive was sometimes necessary. Sirius and Lupin bid him goodnight and began to slowly wander towards their beds. Waiting for the sounds of shutting doors, Nathan propped his feet up and settled in for another sleepless night. If he could manage to find some rest now, it would be days before he awoke again. Time he couldn't afford to waste. Blinking weariness out of his eyes, Nathan heard the sounds of the teenagers upstairs talking and gossiping…how far away those days were from the sleepless warrior. The soft steps coming down the stairs forced Nathan to decide between feigning sleep or facing an inquisition for being awake. Shrugging, the former Auror watched Hermoine turn the corner, her bushy hair beating the rest of her as she, startled, froze in the doorway.

" I didn't know anyone else was still awake…" she trailed off, Nathan becoming slightly interested as he leaned forward, gesturing for the young witch to sit down as he materialized a diet soda in his hand.

"Diet?" She questioned, Nathan laughing lightly.

"The sugar. The regular ones have too much and it makes it harder for me to rest." Letting the explanation end, the restless order member wasn't surprised to see a book focusing on OWL practice techniques clutched to Hermoine's chest.

"Ahh…that makes sense…I just wanted to say…well I've been meaning to…" Nathan tried not to grin…the awkwardness in her voice was something people lost with age…dealing with hardened criminals and ministry officials with silver tongues, the ex-Auror had forgotten about such things…made him wonder what else he had forgotten…

"I just wanted to say thank you for rescuing me." The ex-Auror dismissed it with a wave of his hand, his usual smirk returning as Hermoine shifted nervously in her chair.

"No thanks necessary. I didn't do it out of any sort of nobility." Something in his tone, or maybe in his features, made Hermoine think he was simply being humble. Debating, she decided to press the point slightly. After all, her mysterious guardian had revealed little of himself during their brief time together.

"If you didn't do it for noble reasons, then why did you do it?"

"Simple. Dumbledore and I came to an agreement. I would join the order in exchange for the safety and protection of those close to me." Nathan was trying his best to downplay the whole event, but Hermoine had a look of determination that reminded him of someone else…

"That in and of itself is a virtuous reason. You wanted to protect those closest to you."

"If you say so." Nathan was void of the youthful energy that seemed to be bristling in the young witch, so he decided to let her believe what she would. Besides, she had a good point.

"I heard Lupin say you had an urgent message from Dumbledore. May I ask what it said?" Nathan admired her curiosity…on the one hand, it was Order-related and he should play off the note as none of her business…but on the other, he felt she was mature enough to handle at least the overview.

"Dumbledore was merely alerting me to a potential situation involving a former acquaintance." She didn't press the issue…wise, considering Nathan had nothing further to discuss on the subject. In the unlikely event she was sending any of this information(unbeknownst to Nathan; she had sworn to reveal nothing by Dumbledore) to Harry, he didn't need to be ambushed for not keeping his tongue in check.

"That reminds me of something actually…when Tonks said the other Aurors still talk about you…what exactly did she mean?" Nathan was faced with a hard decision…he could speak honestly and answer the question…or be a jerk and lead her in the wrong direction. Deciding he was too tired to spin a believable tale, the restless wizard took a long chug of his drink.

"I was an Auror during the last wizarding war. I got a good many lucky breaks and had a few epic moments…of course, I should have been killed or captured a dozen times. I was one of the Magical Enforcement Hit Squad members that arrested Sirius." Stopping as Hermoine's jaw drop, Nathan waited. He hadn't believed his old schoolmate was a mass murderer, but then again, the facts were rather convincing at the time. Only after Nathan had heard Dumbledore and Remus swear to it had he finally allowed himself to believe the truth. It was one of the few bright days Nathan could remember in recent days.

"Why did you leave the ministry?" Her blunt question didn't catch the former Auror off guard, he had been forced to answer it repeatedly after his resignation to family and friends.

"There were a good many reasons, not the least of which was my tendency to disrespect authority figures." Leaving that story for another night, Nathan decided to turn the tables.

"So what keeps you up late tonight?"

"Couldn't stop thinking." She said simply, putting down her book and shuffling further back in her chair.

"That's a bad habit madam. You'll end up like me one day." He chuckled, noticing how Hermione seemed to be bracing herself to ask more questions.

"I just don't get it. In your profile, it mentions nothing about being an Auror or…"

"My profile? Been researching me have you?" Hermoine began to shake her head, but stopped and begrudgingly nodded.

"Tonks' comment just made me curious." Staring at the ground, the young witch felt slightly embarrassed. After all, she had no right to be grilling him about his past. She should have stopped at thank you and returned to her room…but something about his care-free attitude bugged her, and she wanted answers.

"You won't find me in the "Order of the Phoenix yearbook" either. I mentioned being a member of the Hit Squad, but you'll notice that my name never appears on any of the ministry's records. I was a ghost agent." Standing up, Nathan began to pace through the room…his limbs coiled for action though departure was still hours away. Hermione, however, took this as a sign of annoyance.

"I'm sorry if I upset you…" She began, Nathan turning to look at her in bewilderment…a few long seconds ticking by before realization caught up to him.

"Not at all Miss Granger. I'm just wishing I could go ahead and get on with things. Stupid people and their "sleep'" He made air quotes with his fingers, Hermoine picking up slowly on the sarcasm before she made an argument about the benefits of rest.

"What things?" This time however, Nathan slowly shook his head. He couldn't divulge anymore to her than he already had, no matter how genuine her curiosity.

"Any more questions for me tonight?" The former Auror inquired, watching the wheels spin inside the young witch's head.

"I just wish your profile was more complete. None of these things are listed."

"And they never will be. Probably better that way. I'd rather not have any more Dark wizards aiming to hunt me down than already are. Fame brings out the evil in people." Falling back into in his chair, Nathan regarded his former charge with interest. She could be a teacher or instructor one day.

"You're an American…so why did you attend Hogwarts? " This question brought back a surge of memories…of Quidditch finals and Hogsmeade visits. Pranks on prefects and sleeping in class. Putting the nostalgia aside, he brought his mind back to the question.

"My mother wanted us to get out and see the world, while always having a place to come home to. We enjoyed life in the south, but Hogwarts was so…dare I say, magical." She watched the corner of his lips go up into a grin, but something in him stopped the smile that was threatening to break free.

"Between the two, I had more fun in America…the weather for one thing, Football games and touchdown passes…" (Hermoine looked thoroughly confused until he explained he meant American football and went on a long rant about its superiority, which she simply choose to agree to disagree with him on)'but I did love Hogwarts school more than standard American schools. After all…at Hogwarts, there was no math class." He laughed, rubbing his eyes, glancing at the clock and wondering when Sirius and Lupin would finally wake up so they could get going. The longer they had to set up the better.

"You've really led a fascinating life." Hermoine observed, the young witch letting out a long yawn that brought an embarrassed ,"Excuse me!"

"Perhaps its time I went to bed. Thank you for…"

"No thanks required." he cut her off, waving goodnight as she excused herself. The next few hours went by at a snail's pace…the snores of the sleeping people in the house his only distraction from the thoughts running through his head. Several hours after the sun rose, quick steps alerted Nathan to the arrival of another waking person, who turned out to be Sirius.

"Are you as eager to get out of this house as I am?" Nathan inquired, Sirius exhaling sharply.

"I've been trapped here for months. Need I say more?" He grumbled.

"You think Remus would be mad if we woke him up?" Nathan questioned, a mischievous tone in his voice. Sirius grinned, starting up the stairs after Lupin. Nathan took a long sip from another Diet drink and threw the finished can in with the rest of the pile. 15 strong.

A few minutes later Lupin came trudging down the stairs, even more disheveled looking than normal, complaining about his lack of sleep.

"Now that you've driven me from my bed, let's go ahead and get moving." They each grabbed a biscuit off the kitchen table and proceeded to Apparate; their point of destination: the gates of Pierce Manor.


	6. The Manor of Franklin Pierce

"Just for the record, I still don't agree with Sirius coming along." Remus had somehow ignored the splendor of the looming mansion in front of him. Taking him off to the side, Sirius stared deep into Lupin's eyes, his face startlingly calm.

"I was locked up in a cell, without warmth or comfort for 12 years. I won't be locked up in that house…I won't be…" Remus held up a hand to stop him, a look of sincere understanding still on the former instructor's face as they rejoined Nathan at the front gates.

"So how are we going to get into this fortress?" Sirius joked, but the joke wasn't completely unfounded. With 15 foot walls surrounding the perimeter of the 3 story mansion(including its sizeable lawn)and an electrified gate, the outside was as formidable as any castle. Within, unkempt grass came up to the mid-thigh of a tall man, with statues of famous wizards and witches situated at key points across the estate, surrounding the mansion as silent sentinels. Only the walkways were clear; cobblestones that led to French doors.

The gate was sealed by a titanium tiger's face, and when Nathan rubbed the forehead of the seal, the dead crystal eyes began to flame to life; green embers staring up at the party.

"Good morning Nathan." The voice was rumbling to the three present, but to passerby it would have been a scene of lunacy; three men staring and talking to a tiger lock.

"Good morning Kiran. We haven't seen each other in quite some time."

"When master left the mansion a few nights ago, I assumed it was on your behalf. Did all go well?" Nathan would have loved to rush through the conversation, but it was necessary to gain the approval of the gatekeeper.

"No casualties. Is Franklin in?" Nathan watched Kiran, saw the security features being accessed, some being deactivated and some being kept on standby.

"He might be…but you didn't answer my question, young ." Nathan grinned…

"I would have to say that it was much more excitement than I had planned on that night. However, it was for a good cause, and our mission was a success." Kiran's eyes showed a sense of satisfaction; taking a long look at Remus and Sirius before turning his fathomless gaze back to Nathan.

"And your associates? How am I to know they don't have you under the Imperius Curse?"

"They aren't talented enough." Lupin allowed himself a small chuckle at Nathan's jest as Sirius pushed the former Auror forwards, almost knocking him into the fence. Using a miraculous amount of body control, the lanky wizard managed to stop himself, his face inches from the gate before he carefully stepped away.

"You know if I'd have touched that gate, it would have knocked me all the way back to Diagon Alley, right?" .

"I figured you could get some sleep during the trip." There was a hint of humor in Sirius' reply, something that had been missing while he was confined to his family's ancient house.

"Back to the matter at hand,' Kiran interjected,' I have one final question for you. What is the Pierce family crest?"

"You know good and well we don't have one. You just keep hoping we'll make it the tiger in your honor, and I have every reason to make it a lion just to spite you." Kiran roared indignantly, the electrical field shutting off as the gate swung open to admit the trio. As they made the long walk down to the front doors, curiosity struck Sirius; who appeared to be thoroughly enjoying the fresh air.

"So what happens if that conversation goes badly?"

"Magical cuffs clamp around our ankles, we all get stunned, the Ministry is alerted, and a swarm of Aurors takes us into custody." Nathan said off-handedly, before turning suddenly and brandishing his wand. In response his companions reached for their own, but instead of the host of enemies they envisioned, the levitating form was a house-elf.

"Welcome back ." The house-elf greeted, his face covered in a smug smile.

"Franklin ordered you to call me that, didn't he Himslock?"

"No, he simply suggested it." Himslock laughed, guilty thoughts running through Nathan's mind before he lifted the house-elf up so they could see eye-to-eye.

"Well, I would suggest you discontinue its use." Nathan smiled evilly, gliding the house elf to the front doors.

"You should put me down this instant!" Himslock shouted, kicking and squirming against the younger Pierce's spell.

"What are you planning on doing to our little friend?" Sirius asked, surveying the scene with minimal interest as he took in their surroundings.

"Door knocker." Nathan answered, rapping the house-elf's head softly against the doors until they opened, revealing Franklin Piece; dressed in a full length terra cotta bath robe and slippers bearing his initials.

"If you give him brain damage you're getting me a new one." Franklin admonished, stepping forward wearily into the sunlight as if he might burst into flames. Meeting them halfway and then guiding them to the full length, climate-controlled porch(which was worth every galleon) Franklin shook their hands in turn before he came to look at his younger brother, who made no attempt at formalities.

"Marie is on the loose." At this Franklin sat down on the front steps, rubbing his hands through his hair and grunting prominently.

"I told you we should have burned her at the stake."

"I couldn't agree more. More to the point, I believe she's going to come here. The Death Eaters are quite aware that I'll rush to make contact with you, so we can expect them to attack at the earliest opportunity." Before Nathan could finish, Franklin was already dismissing him off-hand.

"Unless Voldemort himself comes waltzing through those gates, no one's going to get in here…"

"But Franklin, she knows the entire layout of the…"

"You think I don't know these things? Please Nathan, don't insult my intelligence." Sighing, Nathan walked over to the porch swing; Remus and Sirius looking off into the distance, checking for possible security breaches while trying to stay out of the brother's conversation.

"I don't think the idiot is going to get you. As a matter of fact, I'm sure she'd be killed by any number of your security measures. The point is: if we can capture her or any of her accomplices, then we may be able to get valuable information from them." Nodding slowly, Franklin accepted the validity of the point.

"Very well then. What did you have in mind?"

"We let the wolves into the hen-house…"

"Can we not refer to my lovely dwelling as the hen-house?" Franklin objected, but Nathan could already spot a grin on Sirius' lips.

"But it's the official codename and everything. Set in stone, much too late to change it now." With his back to Franklin, the game held for several long seconds before the former prisoner busted out with a bark-like laugh, Remus shaking his head as Franklin grumpily began to march back into the mansion.

"Let's begin the preparations then, if we're all done making jokes." Franklin's retreating figure announced, holding the door open as his guests entered the highly decorated and ornate mansion…

Sitting in the living room, the security adjustments long ago formalized, the three had excused Franklin to tend to pressing matters while they waited for nightfall.

"How did your brother accumulate all this wealth?" Remus inquired, staring at the many lavish objects and sophisticated technologies that surrounded them. Though Franklin had told them to make themselves at home, they had decided against divulging in the theatre on the 2nd floor or the spa on the 3rd. Being too relaxed could be deadly when the time for fighting arrived.

"Amidst the chaos of the last wizarding war, Franklin founded a security company with the money he already had as professor of an online college. His inventions spread across North America and eventually found their way to Asia. You know the company as Safelock Security."

"Has your family always owned a house-elf?" Sirius personally didn't have much love for his own house-elf, but the practice of keeping them had remained mostly with the pureblood families, and rarely even with those. Those of new wealth tended to avoid them in favor of technological gadgets or simple enchantments. Nathan shook his head immediately.

"Himslock isn't bound to our family, he has an arrangement with Franklin personally. For guarding the manor, Himslock is allowed to come and go as he pleases and retain his freedom, while Franklin gains the services of Himslock in securing his premises. So far, not a single burglar has ever made it to the front door; and I assure you, countless have tried." Letting the information settle in, Nathan excused himself, visiting the spotless kitchen while Sirius turned to his old friend.

"I don't see why they would go through all the trouble of enchanting the front gate. Seems anyone wishing to break in wouldn't bother trying that way." Returning with another diet soda, Nathan finished a long drought before setting it down on a nearby coffee table, which held several Asian tomes.

"It's the only safe way to get into the premise. The walls may look like simple brick, but they're as enchanted as the gate lock. Touching them will cause them to become….rather grumpy." He said vaguely, trailing off as he began to hack and cough, stepping aside to cover his mouth with the blue handkerchief.

"And what about flying over?" Ignoring it, Sirius, himself a rather stubborn man, knew bringing it up would be pointless, so he decided to make himself an expert on the surroundings. As much as one could in so short a time.

"It's possible. Some have attempted it, but setting down on the grass or getting within a certain radius of the house results in severe repercussions for those attempting to break in. Only powerful charms can get one past the walls, and those are monitored by the seal. Keeping them constantly activated would be rather un-economical, so Kiran regulates their activation. Himslock is a failsafe should Kiran be somehow bypassed or bewitched." Nathan returned to sit beside them, gulping down long swigs of his diet soda before he finally seemed over his coughing fit.

"And how do we know this house elf can be trusted?" Sirius might not have much interest in house-elves, but keeping himself apprised of their ways would be useful when dealing with Kreacher.

"While he may not be magically bound to Franklin in the traditional fashion of house-elves, he made an unbreakable vow to protect and serve in the same manner, with the inclusion of several key points. Their contract was almost 10 pages long when it was written out." The seriousness of the unbreakable vow wasn't lost on any of the three wizards present. To break one meant certain and immediate death.

"I remember Marie wanted me to make an unbreakable vow." The former Auror laughed, Lupin clearing his throat as he broached the potentially uncomfortable subject.

"You've mentioned she's a bit unhinged….but is there anything else we should know about her?"

"Describing her as unhinged may be the understatement of the year…but she isn't to be taken too lightly. She isn't a very talented witch on her own, and not extremely aggressive normally. But when cornered, she's capable of anything. Don't let her innocent looks fool you…she studied the dark arts extensively in an effort to destroy me, and don't think for an instant she'll hesitate to use them."

"Nathan, this isn't our first dance with Death Eaters. We know what we're doing." Lupin reminded.

"Personally, I've missed the thrill." Sirius stood up, walking back outside to enjoy the fading sun.

The hours saw the trio relocating to several different rooms, discussing the plan over and over again until the Order members could recite it forwards and backwards from any step. Franklin made it clear that, despite the many security measures and Nathan's constant reassurances, he had many reservations about the ambush. Should the plan go awry, the ministry couldn't be contacted due to Sirius' wanted status, and any reinforcements that might be available would force the elder Pierce brother to disable all the alarms; which would risk further efforts by any watching enemies. In addition, upon hearing of Nathan's tactic, Dumbledore, Sirius, and the former Auror fell into a pitched discussion, culminating in a outnumbered Dumbledore expressing a final word of disagreement before returning to his many responsibilities. An hour before Midnight, the silent alarm was triggered, Franklin joining Lupin, Sirius, and his younger brother to share the security statuses that were fed directly into his laptop. To encourage not only their commitment to the plan but also to lure in any waiting ambushers, the first few obstacles had been purposefully downgraded to allow access without arousing suspicion by making it too simple. Watching their progress, Nathan's face furrowed into an even deeper grimace than during one of his coughing fits. Long brown hair trailing behind her, Marie, accompanied by a bulking, dubious looking dark wizard and two women; one with an enormous girth and corn-rowed hair that blended into her dark complexion, the other a tall, ostrich-like blonde with an eagle-beak nose, bypassed the pressure-sensitive alarms embedded in the grass with a powerful disenchantment.

"I think we've let them get close enough." Franklin proclaimed, setting down his laptop and drawing his wand; leading the other three behind his whooshing cloak towards the secret passage that would lead to the ambush point…


	7. Opportunity Lost

Walking with adrenaline-filled haste, the four men made great time through the winding corridors and passages beneath Franklin's mansion.

"I'm been looking forward to this." Franklin muttered, his muscles not enjoying the departure from his normal exercise routine: occupying his favorite chair in the computer room.

"Remember that we can't kill her." Lupin interjected. There was audible grumbling from both of the Pierce brothers, but they nodded their heads in assent.

"Doesn't mean we can't take off a limb or two." Nathan laughed, Sirius trying to hold back his gruff laugh as Lupin shot them a dirty look.

"As you wish." The younger Pierce reassured the former Hogwarts instructor, Franklin's security monitor showing their four assailants were nearly on top of the ambush party.

"Just ahead there's a fork. On both paths is a latch. If you press the green button, it'll slide away and give us a perfect position to surprise them from the left and right side."

"And how are we coordinating this? As much as I'd love to give them all a thorough lesson in stunning spells, I'm sure Lupin would object." A normal man might have balked at facing Death Eaters at 2-1 odds…but Sirius had clashed wands with enough dark wizards to know when the odds could be overcome.

"I think they'd hear us yelling…so use the interface next to the switch. It'll allow you to see us on the other side." The matter resolved, the group split; Nathan and Franklin heading to the left while Sirius and Lupin took the right path.

In comfortable silence, the two brothers ate the distance quickly with their long strides, waiting patiently for their fellow ambushers to communicate via the intercom.

"I know we can't kill Marie…but I don't have any obligation to save the rest of them, do I?" Franklin inquired, drawing his wand and using it to scratch an itch above his right eye.

"I certainly have no urge to dissuade you from ending as many of the Death Eater's lives as you can. Just don't get carried away." Nathan answered, inwardly remarking how different his life was now when compared to his days with the ministry.

A chirp announced the arrival of Sirius and Remus at their hub, wands drawn in the picture the two Pierce brothers could see.

"Ready?" inquired Nathan, voice thick with boredom.

"On 3.…" Remus answered….the countdown commencing…

"3.…2.…1.…" Hitting the command button, Nathan waited for the fake grass to slide away….but it didn't. Keeping himself calm, Nathan pressed the button again…and again…and again…panic beginning to show as he slammed his finger into the console.

"What the hell is wrong with this…" The swearing flew faster than hawks as Franklin forced his way through, using his security monitor to hack into the interface virtually. With the sounds of curses and spells funneling down to them, Nathan cursed Sirius for not waiting and Franklin for his malfunctioning technology. With a satisfying click, the panel slid out of the way, Nathan barreling up the hatch and assessing the situation. The blonde was already laying face down in the grass, face obscured as she lay motionless. Nathan saw the larger woman was still battling, though her hair was obviously scorched and her clothes bore several holes from near misses. Looking for their main target, Nathan saw his ex-love interest fleeing, her retreat covered by the bulking man who was currently being chased down by Sirius. Nathan made to blindside the dark complexioned Death Eater, but as he made to cast the spell a shout from Lupin grabbed his attention.

"I'll finish this, get to Marie!" Trusting in Lupin's skills, Nathan took off in a mad dash after the fleeing brunette, Franklin immerging to find the battle all but seemingly over. Turning to watch his brother's sprinting form, Franklin suddenly felt the world spinning. Noticing his view had changed from Nathan to the star-lit sky, the wizard saw the appearing images of five more Death Eaters.

"Oh crap." The wizard cursed, unconsciousness sweeping over him.

Sirius' spell connected with the forehead of his enemy, the dark wizard falling to his knees before a second spell knocked him flat on his back. An audible thud brought Sirius' attention back to the battle behind him; forgetting about his defeated enemy and turning to see the statistics of the fight had changed dramatically. Five more adversaries had joined the battle, Lupin landing a spell behind his back that connected cleanly with the rib-cage of his ebony skinned opponent. Watching her fall like a demolished wall, Sirius was nearly hit by Nathan's feet as the former Auror leaped over him. Grabbing him by the collar, Sirius pulled his friend around to face him.

"What about Remus?" Black yelled over the sounds of clashing spells and shouting. Nathan, looking from the retreating figure of their query to the sight of Lupin ducking behind gargoyles and stone statues, knew the decision before his body started moving.

"Himslock!" Nathan called, chasing towards Lupin with Sirius at his heels. The small house elf "popped" in front of the former Auror, floating effortlessly in mid-air.

"Is there a problem with the plan?"

"Yes! How did five extra Death Eaters get past security?" He shouted, anger boiling over as he heard Marie cackling before she disappeared; their opportunity lost to stop one of the most dangerous enemies to the revived Order of the Phoenix. To add to his fury , the house elf shrugged.

"Well turn the defenses back on!" Ducking underneath a bright beam of red light, Nathan threw himself into a roll, taking cover behind a toppled statue.

"I would certainly like to, but Master said they were to be turned off."

"Well your master is currently laying in the grass unconscious. Turn them on!" Nathan thought about choking Himslock…but there would be time for that once their lives were safe again.

"I'm sorry Midget, but I can't go against Master Franklin's orders." Watching the house elf disappear only moments before a spell would have reduced him to ashes, Nathan peeked out from his cover, getting a location on Remus before showering spells on their scattering enemies. Sirius let out a fierce battle cry, sliding from statue to statue as the Death Eaters tried, in vain, to reach the motionless Franklin; Black dropping one of the five death eaters with a stunning spell to the side of the head. Leaping from his concealment, Nathan charged into the fray, wand slashing and cutting as the Death Eaters were momentarily forced to find cover.

"We've got to get out of here…" Remus said, mostly to himself. Sirius slid past him, his face covered in a fierce smile; as if the former prisoner was back, finally, in his true element.


	8. Tragic Rescue

Nathan cursed under his breath as he pushed his way through the mayhem, deflecting incoming assaults and dodging stray missiles as the wizard tried desperately to reach his fallen brother.

Two Death Eaters flanked to the side, wands slashing savagely as Sirius matched them stroke for stroke.

Remus saw an opening and made a mad dash for Franklin, but in horror he realized he'd never make it in time. Locking eyes with a short, petite Death Eater, the former instructor whipped his wand in a tight circle, wrapping a dark chain around her body and flinging her to the side before she could grab the defenseless Franklin and disapparate. Before he could close in further, a dark green light forced Lupin to throw himself to the side, landing awkwardly and knocking the wind out of him.

One of the Death Eaters disengaged from Nathan, turning and throwing spells with reckless abandon as the other dark robed assailant continued to match their opponent spell for spell. Clutching Franklin's robes in a gloved fist, a dark stream of smoke trailed the disappearance of the former Auror's motionless brother.

"NO!" Nathan roared, wand strokes falling like hammer strikes as he forced his adversary to the ground, the Death Eater barely able to hold back the onslaught before a sudden wrist flick drew a line of fire across the dark wizard's chest. Blood flowed cleanly from the wound, the victim seizing for a few moments as shock set in. Leaving him, Nathan saw Lupin regain his feet against his opponent, rebounding a spell on its caster and sending the Death Eater flying into a statue, bouncing off like a rubber ball and rendering the invader limp.

Finding Sirius, the enraged Nathan was almost disappointed to see his longtime friend strike down one then the other, finely honed wand thrusts collapsing them to their knees before a wide slash sent them reeling, heads twisting wickedly before their faces connected solidly with the ground. Looking back at the carnage, the three wizards couldn't help but feel their efforts were for naught.

"They've probably already taken him to the Dark Lord…there's no telling how long he'll be able to resist."

"We can't know that for sure." Lupin wanted badly to believe that Nathan's kinsman had some hope of survival, but the odds were grim and would get worse with every passing moment. The look in the younger Pierce's eyes was dangerous, his look a mix of determination and grim hatred.

"There's still a chance we can rescue him. We'll raise the order and…"

"Sirius, you know as well as I do that we can't risk the entire order to save one man, no matter how important." Lupin hated being the voice of reason in this case. He wanted as bad as his two companions to rescue Franklin and return him to safety, but an assault on a Death Eater stronghold could cost lives the order didn't have to spare…and every life was that of a dear friend…

"You're right Remus." The words burned in Nathan's throat, but he had been trained to recognize the statistics, and he couldn't ignore training that was as deep in him as the first spells of Hogwarts. Sirius stared in disbelief at the former Auror, wondering if Nathan would really go against his own heart to leave his brother to the Dark Lord. Looking into the eyes of his long time friend, Sirius saw a flash of weakness, a decision being made in Nathan's soul that threatened to break him. As quickly as he saw it, the look was gone and the smirk had returned to the new Order member's gruff face.

"We need to return to Headquarters, if they have Franklin, it won't be long until they break him and we need to alert everyone. Agreed?" A quick nod of assent from Sirius and Lupin and Nathan prepared to apparate…

The familiar view of Number 12 Grimauld Place came into place, as grim as ever as Lupin turned to Sirius, a look of frantic concern on his worn face.

"Where's Nathan?"

The inside of the house was lit by torch, flickering flames showing the dark hallway. The spell that linked Nathan and Marie had caused this catastrophe, and now it would solve in its resolution. As the lanky wizard crept silently, he found the stronghold relatively unguarded. If this was another trap, Nathan wondered if he could escape again….if his luck would finally run out in this dreary place. Working with all his effort to keep a footstep from echoing, the former Auror peeked testingly around a corner, wand held at the ready as the sound of hushed whispers conversed just out of earshot.

Cursing his poor hearing, Nathan tapped his ear and performed a half-hazard supersensory charm; hoping the whispers would stay low; a loud shout might rupture his ear drum.

"We're going to learn the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix…how much pain it takes depends entirely on you. I think we all would much rather you just tell us where to go, and we'll make sure it ends quickly." Marie's voice was like sandpaper to Nathan's mind, a reminder of happy days that would never come again, and of dark days not long enough ago forgotten.

"I would very much like to avoid that pain as well, but it seems we have a slight problem. You want something I can't give you." Franklin's tone was casual, the same as if the two were discussing a difference in opinion on Quidditch teams.

"Oh really? And _why_ is that?"

"As dim as you are, I thought you would know that only the secret-keeper can divulge such information. As much as it stings my heart, the Order never blessed me with that honor." Nathan could sense the frustration growing in Marie; her breathing becoming heavier as she tried to remain calm.

"You must think I'm an idiot….I KNOW you can't tell me where it is. BUT, you can tell us where your brother was. "

"The Fidelius Charm isn't some spell to keep your diary safe. Even if I told you where my brother was, and you were standing right in front of the exact coordinates, you couldn't find the Phoenix headquarters for a thousand years. I have nothing useful to tell you, so, if you'll be so kind, what exactly do you expect to accomplish from torturing little old me?" Nathan had to stifle a laugh. Even in this tense situation, threatened with torture until madness or death, his brother was still condescending and witty.

"I don't have to tell you anything…I could inflict the Cruciatus curse just for the fun of it; until you broke and spilled your guts or descended into lunacy. But, it isn't just the location of the Order we want. You have names; and sometimes a simple little thing like a name can be worth so much. You can divulge the order members, their families, their allies, and, if we know a general location, we can wait for the Order to slip up; give themselves away and allow us to eradicate them once and for all, in homage to the Dark Lord. Does THAT satisfy your intellectual curiosity?" It was the sanity in Marie's voice; the concentrated focus that was unsettling… this wasn't the work of an escapee from 's, but methodical execution by a dark witch willing to do anything to please Voldemort.

"As much as it pains me to say this, you have a point. So, my only options are to spill my guts and get a quick death or be tortured until madness?" Part of Nathan cringed. His brother was, by most standards, a good and respectable man, but even the most hardened of people could crack when their lives were threatened.

"To put it simply. " Although he couldn't see it, poised as he was around the sharp corner, Nathan could almost feel the smile creeping over his former love's face.

"Well, do you have a quill?" Nathan's heart sank as his brother's betrayal struck deep, anger and sadness conflicting within him before logic softened the blow. His brother couldn't be held responsible for wanting to avoid the unspeakable pain of the Cruciatus curse for an Order he had never volunteered for. He had never signed on to be a soldier, and Nathan could not logically expect him to endure what even the most hardened could be broken by. At least if he volunteered information, he could omit key facts.

A cold hand seized Nathan's heart, realizing that the only future for his brother was a slow death and torture. Once Franklin told them all he knew, they would torture him for more until he broke. This situation swam in Nathan's mind, the twists and turns of logic and emotion wrestling to dictate the actions of his poised body.

"Tell us everything, or we'll be forced to…"

"Yes yes I know. Torture and pain, blah blah blah." The annoyance in Franklin's voice, the arrogance, almost tempted Marie to curse the intellectual just to put humility into his voice, but this was no time to give in to the conflicting voices in her mind. It was time to get answers to bring before Voldemort.

"Ready." She snarled, Franklin pointedly clearing his throat as the assembled Death Eaters; some marred and still weakened by the battle at the manor, waited expectantly for his valuable information.

"One of the order members, whom I hear you are rather familiar with, is Crazy Whore; C-R-A." The red flash from the Cruciatus Curse put the torches that lined the walls to shame, Franklin's screams forcing Nathan to his knees, writhing in agony before the torture ended, the brief few seconds enough to transmit Marie's message to the captured Pierce.

"The next time you decide to make a fool of me, remember that pain. Remember that I can keep that going for hours…" Her voice trailed off dangerously, and the briefest whimper escaped her victim's mouth.

"No one is coming to save you, you pompous ass. No one cares enough about you to even attempt a rescue. Your brother could have tracked us down if he wanted, he can feel where we are right now…but he won't come, because he doesn't give a damn about you. Or anyone but himself." The bitterness flowed into every syllable, the loathing and harshness.

"My brother did everything he could for me. I love him, and that's all that matters."

Nathan steeled his heart, taking a deep breath as he decided what he must do..the only thing he could do for his doomed brother.

Stepping from behind the corner, Nathan's shadow fell across the walls; snapping the Death Eater's attention to the dangerous figure.

"I love you too Brother…..Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eaters flung themselves out of the frighteningly bright jet of green light; but their motions were wasted. The curse hit its intended mark…and so passed the reclusive genius, Franklin Derek Pierce…


	9. A Man in Mourning

As he saw the light go out in his brother's eyes, Nathan allowed the hopeless fury in his heart to unleash itself; slashing and cutting with his wand, wicked curses cleaving holes into stunned Death Eaters while the deflected ones left chasms in the stone walls. As they began to reorganize, Marie ducking behind the assembled mass, taking cover and returning with spells of their own, Nathan debated whether to stand and fight or run….the common concept of fight or flight that most people gave into instinctively was being debated with near disinterest. Slowly, Nathan was pushed backwards….dodging the streams of deadly attacks with sidesteps and deflecting lazily those he decided to.

Turning the corner, the wizard had to fight to keep his knees from buckling beneath him. His first thought was to return to headquarters, but that wasn't where he wanted to be. When the former Auror apparated, he popped back into being far from the most noble house of Black…instead, he tucked his wand into his belt and drug himself through the doors of his favorite bar, The Orange Loco. Finding a stool at the mostly empty bar, Nathan dug out his wallet and tossed it on the table.

"What do you drink?" The bartender was a stout man of Hispanic heritage, a man with a well trimmed goatee and slicked black hair.

"What's the strongest stuff you've got?" Running his hands through his hair, Nathan barely heard the barkeep's response.

"The Dark Wizard."

"Then give me as much as I can afford from that wallet of something stronger than that."

Nathan concentrated on the dark residence of Number 12, Grimmauld Place and let himself be swept there…the feeling of damp concrete beneath his feet told him he had arrived. Lingering in the street for a few moments, he almost hoped to hear the popping sound to announce the arrival of pursuit; of a Death Eater that the former Auror could take his anger out on. But none came. There was no sound from the dimly lit street, and so Nathan waited for Number 12 to come into view. Trudging his way up the steps, the exhausted wizard found turning the doorknob to take all of his remaining strength. Letting the door swing shut behind him, Nathan heard raised voices from the kitchen.

"He should NOT have gone after him!"

"Molly, that was his brother. Could you have left Arthur? Or Ron, or George, or Bill, or Ginny?" Nathan heard Sirius' voice and somehow that brought him back to reality, removing the fog that had settled over his mind and spirit. Pushing himself onward, Nathan staggered to the kitchen, having to support himself on the walls to avoid tumbling to the ground.

"You leave my children out of this! These were grown men who knew exactly what they were getting into!"

Before Sirius could retort, silence gripped the room as the lanky wizard leaned against the doorframe, a smirk that held no humor etched across his face. Everything seemed to stop as the new Order member staggered over to the kitchen table, standing beside Sirius and gazing with a mad look in his eyes at .

"Franklin was an innocent victim. All he did was try and help me, and it got him killed."

"Where have you been? Sirius and Remus arrived almost 4 hours ago!"

"Molly…" Arthur put a hand on 's shoulder, but the look of determination in her face reminded everyone of their last argument. Recognizing it, Arthur pulled his hand away. Sometimes, two bulls just needed to square off with each other.

"I think we should just go to our corners and let this calm down a little. We shouldn't talk when…" The look Nathan gave Remus cut him off mid-sentence. Putting his hands up in surrender, Lupin retreated back to the nearby edge of the kitchen, Sirius taking a few steps in the same direction as everyone cleared away from the table, the room a tension swept battleground with the two combatants glaring at each other across the kitchen table.

"I don't think it's any of your bloody business where I was at, but because I'm in a telling mood, I was getting drunk in memoriam." The sarcasm was as heavy in tone as the smell of alcohol on his breath, Pierce swaying somewhat as he locked eyes with .

"Getting drunk? The order is in crisis, and you're off getting drunk? You are the most irresponsible poor excuse for a man I have ever known!"

"I have sacrificed most of my adult life to keeping you people safe from the dark things that go bump in the night. I chose with my own free will to recognize my brother in my own way."

"I'm sure your brother Franklin would be very proud to see you drink yourself to death in his image!" Before anyone could react, Nathan's wand was in hand, the tip pointing at Molly's heart.

"My brother loved me, and he was very proud of me. You mention his name again, and I'll send you to join him!" Nathan's voice quaked with fury, and the room stood in silence; waiting for any noise or movement to send him off the edge.

After nearly a minute, Nathan's hand eerily steady despite his drunkenness, it was Sirius who came to put a hand testingly on his old friend's wand arm.

"I understand how you feel….but this isn't the way. Just put the wand down…" Sirius voice seemed to sway Nathan's weary heart…the former Auror lowered his wand, body still shaking from the adrenaline running through him.

"I'll put the wand down Sirius…and I'll keep my oath. I gave my word to Dumbledore that I would serve the Order and I aim to keep that promise. But you hear me Sirius…and Remus…and Arthur…and anyone else that can hear me. If I ever hear that twat speak of my brother in any tone short of piety and respect, I'll make her wish she had been captured by Voldemort himself!" Arthur stepped forward to argue, but a glance from Lupin told him now was not the time. Slowly Nathan was led from the room, Remus and Sirius flanking him on both sides as Molly and Arthur sat down, embracing each other and being thankful the situation had not ended in yet another tragedy.

"Goodnight Nathan." Remus had departed hours ago, needing his sleep before a long journey ahead. Sirius patted his old friend on the back, hoping their talk had, at least to some small degree, helped in the grieving.

Watching Sirius leave, Nathan debated leaving for another bar, but found, though he couldn't sleep, he also couldn't find the energy to leave his chair. Sitting in the dark, Nathan ran his hands through his hair, wondering how much more he would have to sacrifice to bring peace to the world. The sound of footsteps broke his thoughts, but the exhausted wizard couldn't tell how long he had sat there…perhaps it had been only moments, perhaps hours.

Watching the figure turn the corner, Nathan wondered if he was suffering from some sort of illusion, or if he really was staring at the robed form of Albus Dumbledore.

"So what brings you here? Emergency meeting of the order and no one told me?" Chuckling at his own joke, Nathan's mirthless laughter turned into a deep and painful sounding cough; a look of deep concern covered Dumbledore's age-lined face.

"I heard of your loss…" Dumbledore went to put a paternal hand on Nathan's shoulder, but decided against it. Instead, he sat down opposite his new ally, waiting for the younger man to look up and meet him eye to eye before continuing.

"I will not think any less of you if you decide to back out of the Order. You have suffered a great tragedy, and no one could say you have not done your fair share, recently here and with the ministry."

"As I told Molly earlier…I made an agreement with you, and I will honor that agreement. If you only came here to check your roster numbers, you can leave." The gruffness in Nathan's voice seemed to go unnoticed by Albus, who's face remained concerned but not taken back.

"I do not only see you as a member of the Order, but as a good man and a good friend. I would be honored if you regarded me the same way." Nathan nodded slowly, trying to smile but finding he had forgotten how…

"Albus…I wanted you to know…that I was the one who killed Franklin." A genuine gasp of shock burst from the headmaster, who leaned forward and tried to see if this was survivor's guilt or an actual confession…he found no guilt in Nathan's misty eyes.

"He was captured by the Death Eater's…I couldn't save him, so I performed the killing curse..." Letting the words hang in the air, the former Auror found he couldn't hold his former headmaster's gaze for another second….gazing around the walls, he suddenly felt a strong, aged hand upon his broad shoulder.

"You did what you had to do Nathan. You saved your brother torture and pain, and I know how hard it was for you to do. You are not at fault for your brother's death, and it would be a shame to his memory if you thought you were. I did not know Franklin as well as I would have liked, but everyone that knew him will mourn him. I have only ever heard good things about your brother, but I want you to know this. I have on the greatest authority that your brother once said," If I could give my life to bring about a world where my little brother would be happy, I would do it gladly.' He knew the risks, and you were the only person he would ever put himself in jeopardy for." Nathan stood up abruptly, his drunken state momentarily forgotten as he strode to the corner of the room, pressing his face against the wall as tears flowed freely from his downcast eyes.

"Have I ever asked a favor from you Dumbledore? Have I ever asked you for anything?" Turning to see the senior wizard, he saw a look of confirmation.

"You are a man of honor, of that I am sure."

"Then I'm asking you now, personally, not to stop me when I go to avenge him. I may do terrible things, things you won't want to hear, but I need to know that you understand, even if you can't approve." Turning around with an air of purpose not seen since his days with the ministry, Nathan locked eyes with his former headmaster, with the leader of the order, and found solemn acceptance.

"I wish you would find another way. I am in no position to judge you…but murder is not the way to honor Franklin's memory."

"Will you stop me?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that…"


	10. Recovery and Departure

"But…my lord…there was nothing we could do…the spell…"

"Do you think I care about your petty excuses? I wanted that information, and you were tasked with getting it….you FAILED me Marie…" At the sound of his voice she recoiled slightly, but she couldn't help a feeling of infatuation…the authority he wielded, the power of death at his fingertips; it sent shudders up her spine.

"Yes my lord….I've failed you…but the link is still alive! If you will but spare me for a little while, long enough for him to leave their precious hideout, I can lead you straight to him, and to the other members…no one else could gain such information." She saw the turn in his eyes…the snake retracted the venomous look, and the tone he used now was more delicate….the anger still hovered in the back of Voldemort's throat, but he had restrained it just a hint, if only to please his own love for control.

"You do have a point, Marie Mohre…until he immerges, stay out of my sight. You may consult with one of my more CAPABLE followers." She slid from the room, taking one final glance back at her Dark Lord before closing the door behind her. In the empty hallway, she couldn't help but smile.

"I never thought I'd say this but….I can't wait to see you again Nathan."

As Dumbledore left the room, Nathan was tempted to run after him….he couldn't rationally explain why, but there was something comforting about the presence of his old headmaster. He pushed the childish notion out of his aching mind…he hadn't had a real father when he was young, he certainly didn't need one now. Now Nathan was left with the beginnings of a hangover and completely alone…how completely different the world could be in just a day…

"I need to sleep." Rubbing his head groggily, the former Auror made to stand and tipped over, the alcohol hitting him in full force now and blurring his vision to the point where the hallway seemed at least a football field away. Struggling to get up, he felt his arms begin to buckle and let himself drop back to the ground, mouth hanging open as he rolled himself on his side; that way if he were to vomit during his sleep he wouldn't drown in his own throw up.

"A most dishonorable way to go…" he stammered, closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

"Nathan…Nathan…are you awake?" Having to shield his eyes against the bright light, the former Auror had to fight the queezy feeling in his stomach, swallowing it down as he recognized the voice of Hermoine Granger.

"Do you want a cup of coffee or anything? You look terrible." If he could have done so, the hung over wizard might have laughed…but currently his entire body hurt, from the night of drinking and the previous days battle….his aging body was not recovering as well as it once had….

"I hate coffee….and before you think about tea I hate that too…" Nathan couldn't keep the grumbling tone out of his voice….she was trying to help, but it was still too early in the morning as far as he was concerned. If he could have seen her face, her defiant look would have been a reminder of the one who was still missing him back home…

"I'm sorry I don't know what you DO like, but you don't have to be RUDE about it!" she snapped back at him, completely unaware of the circumstances. As far as she knew, he had simply gone out on a binge.

"No apologies necessary Miss Granger…but if you could help me up into that chair, I'd appreciate it." Taking her slender arm for support, the aching wizard pulled himself up into the same piece of furniture he had fallen into the night before, the same place where he had talked to Dumbledore and come face to face with a heavy decision…

"If I may ask, why were you laying on the floor? There are plenty of beds…""Because I didn't go to sleep, I passed out. When you get older, you'll discover its an art form to manage to pass out on the floor and not with your head in a toilet." Watching a moment of shock cross the witch's young face, the quick reversion back to her disapproving look had to near a world record.

"Coffee is a supposed remedy for hangovers, but its been proven that it doesn't actually help scientifically. Since you've obviously been in this situation before, what do you suggest to help you out of this condition?"

"Well normally it'd be time or more liquor…but since I have to be leaving soon…""You're leaving?" There was some measure of disappointment in her voice, and Nathan had to wonder whether this was some schoolgirl crush or genuine friendship. Studying her closely, the still inebriated wizard saw that this was harmless concern, and thought bitterly about how paranoid the world had made him.

"Not until sometime tonight. I have to let this wear off first." Pushing himself up from the chair with surprising strength, Nathan let the world spin a little before looking down into Hermoine's brown eyes and using them to focus.

"Another mission for the Order?" Taking a second, the wizard debated whether he should tell her anything at all…but he decided a little information might seethe her boiling curiosity.

Shaking his head "no" slowly(as to avoid the sharp pain he could almost guarantee to strike him) the new Order member began to stagger towards the kitchen and nearly pitched over an ottoman, a quick, reflexive grab by Hermoine the only thing keeping him vertical. Waiting for him to regain his equilibrium, the bushy haired young witch began her questioning anew.

"Well if it isn't for the Order then what…"

"Its personal Hermoine. Extremely personal." Beginning to feel his body start to unwind, Nathan hesitantly walked through the hallway to the kitchen, being thankful the only people to be seen was a young, red-haired boy and Sirius.

"Good to see you've finally rejoined the living." Black remarked, Nathan grunting in reply and falling into a chair beside him, Hermoine nearly leaping after him after it appeared he was _literally _falling.

"Not by choice I assure you." Taking his wand out and sitting it on the table, Nathan thought carefully about what he wanted to eat before deciding against the whole idea entirely. It was still too early.

"So what's with the empty kitchen?" Looking at Sirius and hoping for a change of subject, the beleaguered man instead was answered by the young man in front of him.

"Well, it is 2 o clock in the afternoon." Checking the clock hanging on the wall, Nathan was dumbfounded.

"At least that only leaves about 8 hours til nightfall….should be long enough for me to recover."

"I don't mean to be rude but….who are you exactly?"

"Nathan Pierce. You?" Fighting the temptation to lay his head down on the table for fear of falling asleep there, Nathan's normally heavy-lidded eyes looked almost closed as he gazed up.

"Ron Weasley." Extending his hand, Nathan noticed the firm grip…

_He had to have had brothers _

Chuckling, Nathan turned back to Sirius, who was noticeably grimmer than he had been last night.

"So what's wrong?"

"We had a discussion this morning and apparently I've been asked to stay here. Some of the Death Eaters who escaped recognized me and had the Ministry raise my alert level. They don't know for sure where I am, but the alert level has been raised and now its been decided I should stay here until things calm down…' The disappointment in his voice was evident, 'and that, when you leave, I won't be able to come with you."

Nathan made to protest this decision, but there was too much wisdom for even he to rebel against. And, at the end of the day, it was better for Sirius to be stuck in his parent's house than in his former cell in Azkaban.

"Well, if I find a good fight I'll send you a message. You're one of the best duelists I've ever crossed wands with." Clapping his old friend on the back, Nathan decided he didn't much care to stay awake anymore, letting his head slowly droop down onto the table as restful sleep began to overtake him. Feeling a sharp shake on his broad shoulders, Nathan groggily stammered;

"What's wrong?"

"You can't just FALL ASLEEP on the kitchen table. Its rather improper…."

"Have it your way madam." Rising , Nathan nearly tripped over Hermoine as he cursed his dulled reflexes and began to head up the stairs.

"Are you going to sleep?" she called after him, the groggy wizard mumbling back.

"No…" Before heading on his way.

As the hours slowly ticked by, he wandered like a restless soul through the Noble and Most ancient house of Black….noticing the portraits and the many prized possessions….things he didn't care to have but found could speed up his departure if he pondered them long enough. Bypassing several more red-haired youngsters(two boys and a girl), the wizard wondered how many children they could possibly have….one had always seemed too much a bother for the former Auror.

"I wonder if there will be any more portraits hung upon these walls…."

"I doubt it." Sirius had apparently taken to the same trek as his comrade, leading him to the room where the Black family tree was painted upon the wall.

"I'm sure I'll be the last of the Blacks…though if I had my way, I'd tear this place down brick by brick and build a new house…."

"You can tear down buildings Sirius, but you can't tear down the memories that haunt you from them." As a note of silence fell between the pair, Nathan thought back to his own childhood home, and how, with the exception of his mother, he would not return there unless dragged, kicking and hexing, by no less than a hundred Aurors.

"Its true….do you have plans for children some day? I know you used to be violently opposed to it…."

"Nothings changed on that front. Its seems we are the last of our houses old friend." Turning, Nathan decided to go check on the time….this being his 30th trip to do so, as Sirius spoke over his shoulder to him.

"I don't know about you, but I won't be dying anytime soon."

"With all my heart I hope you live forever." Sirius was taken back by the rare sincerity in Nathan's voice. Turning to see if he was merely being teased as was the former Auror's want to do, all the ex-prisoner could see was the defeated slump in the shoulders of his fellow Order member.

"It's 9:30.…but couldn't you just look out a window to see if it's the right time or not?" Dismissing Ron's logical reasoning with a wave of his hand, Nathan hoped the young lad didn't think he was cross…after all, he seemed genial enough. Striding to the end of the kitchen, content with a full belly, Nathan bowed to the assembled group settling in the kitchen after a well-cooked meal.

"I'm afraid I will have to bid you adieu'." Leaning backwards out of the doorframe, Nathan heard the chorus of goodbyes and noticed a young, spirited, proper voice in particular was not among them. Heading to the door, the former Auror pulled up short. His senses really were deserting him, as the presence at the door of that certain voice had gone unnoticed.

"I wish I could help you…I…I heard about your brother, Franklin…." The frustration and sadness in her voice almost dragged Nathan back to his depression, but he steeled himself against it. Setting his shoulders, he struggled on…

"Well Miss Granger, I was just thinking about that. You're a knowledgeable young witch; you wouldn't happen to have heard anything regarding the whereabouts of a Reno Roberts?"

"Actually, there WAS a report in the Daily Prophet. He has been taken to a holding facility while the Ministry "sorts him out" before trial. It's completely unfair and considering all he's done…"

"Hermoine…as much as I would love to hear your dissertation on the trial policies of the Ministry of Magic, I'm slightly more interested in the location of that holding facility." Watching a bit of the air deflate out of her as she skipped out on a speech she may have been preparing for hours.

"The exact location wasn't revealed, but in my research I would have to support the idea that he's being kept must be in the Ministry as he hasn't been taken to Azkaban yet. I don't understand why you need to leave so soon…." Nodding his thanks, Nathan extended his hand, shaking hers firmly before making for the door.

"Will you at least try to stay safe?" As the former Auror gripped the doorknob, he turned back to catch a last look, and allowed a just a hint of a smirk to lighten up his face.

"Nope." With that parting remark, he slid through the doorway, closing the door behind him and disapparating almost immediately.

He had a date with the Ministry.


	11. Ministry Visit

Alexandra Hinsley, director of Ministry relations, waived to her secretary and took a long sip from her coffee…with all the rumblings about "You Know Who" the director had been spending many late nights in her comfortable office combating the lies of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Opening the door and hanging her coat on the rack, Alexandra reached for the light switch; the director shocked to see a tall, lanky form standing behind her desk, examining a book. Reaching for her wand, the woman couldn't help but be stunned as the sight of a familiar trench coat began to bring back old memories, long buried.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Nathan laughed, turning around slowly with his hands up, slightly relaxing the director, who none the less kept her wand pointed at her visitor.

"No, I can't say that I am. How did you get in here?" To Alexandra's surprise, she couldn't stop her wand hand from shaking. The look in Nathan's eyes only made it worse.

"The ministry doesn't change its security protocols nearly enough….they tend to wait until something bad happens before they change things. Anyone could sneak in here if they wanted to bad enough…."

Walking around to the other side of the desk, Nathan noticed Alexandra's face had softened since he had last seen her…..though a few years older, the delicate features still made the director an attractive woman, dark hair falling past her shoulders with no signs of gray. The ivy green eyes locked with Nathan's own, wavering under this unexpected pressure of this visit.

"Just get out and I'll pretend…"

"You'll pretend nothing happened? That's sort of your job, isn't it? You've been doing that since…" Nathan chuckled, taking a seat and crossing his legs; as if this was a afternoon brunch between friends and not a stand-off at wand point.

"You know that wasn't my decision! I was just relaying orders!" Alexandra hissed, reaffirming the wand grip and making sure to keep it leveled at the intruder's chest.

"I guess that's why it was so easy for you to forget…to push it to the back of your mind and carry on your day to day basis….just like the public out there. They just ignore what they don't want to hear and keep on going through the daily routine. "

"The public doesn't need to know everything that goes on. For their own protection, it's best they don't know about…"

"About all the Ministry's dirty dealings?" Nathan's grin did nothing to relieve the tension in the air, the scarred hands of the visitor straightening out the collar of his trench coat.

"We did what was best! We did what we had to do!" The director's rising voice had caught the attention of her secretary, who walked over to the door and tapped on it lightly. There had been no appointments for today before noon, and the young man had seen no one enter the room aside from his boss.

"Is everything alright?" He called, receiving a short, "Everything's fine.", followed by an uncharacteristically bass like cough that could have been a laugh. Shrugging it off as the stress of the job, the young receptionist returned to his small desk.

Back in the room, Alexandra was staring daggers into her former associate. His mere presence at the ministry, much less in her office, could be a public relations nightmare. Nathan Pierce wasn't supposed to exist. He was a ghost of the Ministry that had come back to haunt them…

"You know….the funny thing about murder….it's a bit like what I would imagine a horcrux being….it rips out a piece of your soul every time you do it….do you remember the Irving's? Terrible Death Eaters…much too dangerous to be captured…."

"Stop it! Shut your mouth!" Alexandra made to hex the former Auror but a vice-like grip caught her wrist, turning it until the wand fell from her hand as her face contorted in pain.

"You could argue that Henry Irving didn't deserve a trial…..maybe even Laura Irving….but those little children? I remember the reasoning….."To send a message to the Death Eaters"…while the minister gave speeches, someone had to be out there doing the dirty work….getting blood on their hands…."

"You didn't complain about it when you deposited all those galleons into your bank account!" Alexandra spat, Nathan turning her wrist just a fraction more to send a shot of pain up her arm.

"I knew what I was doing was for the greater good….that someone had to do it, and better me than someone else….someone who could get to sleep at night with a clear conscience…." Nathan's voice trailed off, eyes glazing over in memory before the struggles of the director snapped the former Auror back to the present.

"What is it you want?" The director tried to soften her voice, but the sharpness in it was unmistakable.

Letting her go, Nathan picked up his old comrade's wand; deciding to hold onto it until Alexandra calmed down.

"Not much at all….I just need you to drop the charges against Reno…

"You know I can't do that. He's a multi-repeat offender facing a long prison sentence. Honestly, I would do just about anything to make you go away….but there's no way I can get him released."

Scanning her features, Nathan could see the honesty behind Alexandra's words….but, rather than crushing the former Auror's hopes, it simply forced him to plan B.

"Fair enough….then just tell me where he is. I'll do the rest."

The director's jaw dropped as the implications of her visitor's request sank in.

"You can't be serious! Breaking him out of the ministry's holding facility? That's insane! Even if you could get past the guards, you'd never get him out of the building! The Aurors will arrest you and you'll be put in the cell next to him."

"O ye of little faith…which cell is he in?" Ignoring the director's protests, Nathan checked his phone for the time, noting there was only a few minutes until the next shift change.

"They've been moving him between the general holding tank and the rehabilitation office. This time of morning he's probably in the rehabilitation office. They like to raise them early. When you get off the elevator, take the second left and you'll find it." Alexandra held her breath, waiting for the next demand from this returned nightmare….but instead, she received a gentle wave.

"Good day to you Alexandra...I hope I won't need to come back…" Heading to the door, Nathan tapped his head and muttered a quick disillusionment charm. The door opened only briefly as the skinny man slipped through it, shutting it soundlessly and leaving the office in a few long strides. Dropping the director's wand in a trash bin, Nathan made for the elevator.

Within the office, Alexandra breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped that was the last time she saw the former Auror….her hands were still shaking and her breaths kept coming in gasps.

Trying to regain her composure, the director reached into the bottom drawer of her desk, producing a small bottle with a deep auburn tinted liquid. Taking several large gulps, Alexandra took a few seconds to catch her breath and let the burning subside before calling in her secretary.

Leaning in the door, the secretary's smile began to fall as he observed the tortured look on his boss' face.

"I'm taking the day off, reschedule all of my appointments. And have security install new alarms."

"Will do mam… but new alarms? Has something happened?"

"Just do it!" Alexandra snapped, standing abruptly from her chair and nearly forgetting her coat as she stormed from the office.

Puzzled, the secretary headed back to his office to reschedule the appointments and contact the Magical Law Enforcement office….not missing the bottle of liquor still sitting on the director's desk, though it was much more empty than the last time the secretary had seen it immerge from his boss' desk.

Stepping off the elevator, Nathan narrowly avoided running into several approaching guards, headed home after a long shift. Following Alexandra's instructions, the Rehabilitation office was exactly where it was supposed to be.

Within, Reno saw two quick flashes against the door's window screen. As the door opened, the attending physician paid no attention to the new arrival….a goofy smile crossed the prisoner's face and, following his eyes, the elder doctor turned in time to receive a stunning spell to the face.

Releasing Reno's restraints, Nathan allowed his friend a few moments to stretch his limbs before heading out the door. Recasting his disillusionment charm(the door had been enchanted to remove all prior charms and magical effects in order to keep the prisoners from hiding contraband going in), Nathan and Reno made for the elevator. There only problem would be to escape the ministry before anyone found the two unconscious guards and the stunned doctor…


	12. The Addict's Assistance

As the elevator ascended, Nathan noticed things about Reno that had clearly gone unnoticed. To the former Auror, his friend looked exactly as he had at Hogwarts….but in truth, he looked quite the opposite. Instead of short black hair, the Mist-user had long black dreads that contrasted sharply against his pale skin. While a young Mr. Roberts had been quite in shape, the man standing to Nathan's right was sinewy and thin….a side effect of the Mist that destroyed the user's appetite. The dark eyes, once fierce and passionate, were now unfocused and hidden behind droopy eye lids. If anything, Reno being invisible helped Nathan ignore the changes in his old friend. Hearing the scratching of Reno's nails on the Mist-user's scraggly beard, Nathan was glad the elevator was currently deserted.

As the elevator gates slid open, Nathan felt for Reno's arm and, moving carefully around the incoming rush of employees heading to various departments; carrying on their normal lives not knowing they had been passed by two very dangerous men.

Reno couldn't fight the feeling that something HAD to go wrong…it couldn't be as simple as Nathan walking in to the rehabilitation office and breaking him out. It couldn't be.

As the duo walked past the reception desk, Nathan guided Reno out of the main causeway to a deserted side passage; speaking loud enough for his invisible comrade to hear him while avoiding catching the attention of any passerby.

"Take my arm."

Feeling the large hands grasping for a permanent hold, Nathan began to focus on Number 12 Grimmauld Place…hearing confirmation that the escaped prisoner had gotten a firm grip; the former Auror hoped the "pop" of aparating didn't carry and tried to ignore the hooked feeling around his belly button.

Arriving a few houses down, Nathan quickly recast the disillusionment charms; hoping none of the housewives had noticed the sudden appearance of two suspicious looking characters on their street.

"So this is Grimmauld Place?" Reno approached the front of the ancient house but hesitated at the top of the stairs, allowing Nathan to open the door and quickly shuffling in behind his old schoolmate.

Dissolving the charm, Nathan decided the kitchen (the usual haven of ) wasn't the first place he wanted to visit upon his return to Grimmauld place. Not planning on staying long, the former Auror didn't want to go through the usual "hello and goodbye" routine.

Stepping into the living room after tip-toeing past the various Black portraits, Nathan and Reno settled into two comfortable facing chairs; the relieved tension of the successful escape attempt lightening both their shoulders.

After a few brief minutes of comfortable silence, Nathan cleared his throat and addressed his good friend.

"Franklin's dead…."

Like ripping off a band-aid, the words came out as painlessly as possible under the circumstances when the former Auror said them bluntly. There was a moment of shock on Reno's face before it quickly faded….the man's eyes beginning to drift around the room.

"That's bad man…" Was all Reno could muster, scratching at a dry spot on his scalp before Nathan's cold stare brought him back into focus.

"I'm going to need your help to get revenge on the people responsible. I realize that's a lot to ask of anyone, so I'm giving you the choice. Either way we're still friends; either way you'll be welcome here. Either way I'm going to get them back for this….ten times over I'll get them back for this….but if you're willing, I could use a good wizard to have by my side."

Staring deep into the escaped prisoner's eyes, Nathan saw his words register; saw the wheels turning inside Reno's head…but the relaxed face revealed nothing of the answer.

"Would I have to quit?" Reno asked, expecting a lecture but instead receiving a calm shrug.

"Honestly, I'd rather you quit that stuff….I've seen what it does to you and I don't necessarily like it….but you're a grown man. If you can help me and indulge your habit, then it makes no difference as far as I'm concerned."

Visibly relieved, Reno smiled goofily and stood up, making for the front door before Nathan cut him off.

"That'll have to wait…." As the former Auror predicted, Reno's expression shifted from glee to barely restrained anger. 

"I don't want to wait! If you think just because you got me out of there that you own me I'm going to have to…"

"Have to what? Last time I checked, you don't have a wand." Rising to his feet, Nathan's wand slid with practiced ease into his hand, a look of rigid seriousness covering the man's gaunt face.

Reno looked from his rescuer to the door and back again, judging the distance and realizing he'd be caught just past half-way at best.

"So it's like this huh Nate? You going to curse me after all the years we've been friends?"

Nathan smiled sadly, realizing the obvious play Reno was making on his emotions….and shutting them down with cold indifference.

"It's like that man….this is bigger than your drug habit. You could endanger all of us. You can't tell anyone where this place is, but if you're seen leaving this place you could alert someone….someone that could bring either the Ministry or Death Eaters to our door. If you want to sneak out tonight, I won't stop you…but you're at least waiting til then. Get it?"

Reno stood transfixed, torn between the reality of his situation and the addiction that was screaming within his brain for satisfaction.

"So after nightfall I'm free to go? No strings?"

"No strings. I didn't bail you out of jail just to stick you in another one. Now give me your word that you won't leave so I can lower this wand already."

Reno took one last, long look at the door before nodding slowly.

"You have my word." Walking back over to his chair and slumping into it, Reno began to stare at the clock….only interrupted by Nathan's sardonic laughter.

"What?" Reno's irritation started to boil over as Nathan's laughter continued. If the former Auror didn't have a wand on him, the matter would have been settled with a good right hook.

"You're going to sit there and stare at the clock? You really have gotten pathetic." Nathan rose to leave, an incredulous smirk on his face before he heard Reno stand behind him, leaping onto his back and wrapping long arms around the former Auror's neck.

"I'll kill you!" Reno roared, bringing hurried footsteps from the kitchen.

Struggling against the surprise attack, Nathan barely managed to utter a garbled," I got this."

Molly stood in the doorway, frozen with wand in hand as she debated hexing them anyway. Deciding it was best to let them separate so she could get them both individually, wondered who this new, disreputable character could be. Lately it seemed the Order was becoming more and more like the Death Eaters they were trying to stop.

Setting his feet, Nathan shot up and drove the crown of his head into Reno's face; the snap of a broken nose echoing through the room. Peeling his attacker's fingers apart, the former Auror flipped the staggering Reno over his shoulder, the tall man landing in a heap on the floor with the air leaving his lungs in a coughing gasp.

Pouncing on him like a jungle cat, Nathan restrained the squirming addict; pinning his arms to the ground and avoiding the man's powerful kicks.

"My word!" exclaimed, but the former Auror ignored her….he was sure he'd be hearing a good deal about this later.

Finally running out of stamina, Reno gave in to the inevitable and ceased his resistance; still fuming over Nathan's mocking laughter.

"Are you done yet?" Nathan asked, feeling a bit winded himself.

"Not really…why the hell did you call me pathetic anyways?"

"Because…I remember a time when you were the funnest, most enjoyable person to hang around…we were like brothers and now….you're a shell of what you used to be. Whatever this is…it's a pale imitation of that guy. Who you could be again. So that's why I called you pathetic, Reno Roberts. "

Instead of becoming enraged again, there was a look of realization on Reno's face….a look that brought some hope back into Nathan's heart. Releasing his grip, the former Auror climbed back to his feet, taking Reno's outstretched hand and pulling him up as well.

Straightening out their clothes, the two men wordlessly made for the kitchen; leaving an incredulous Molly framed in the doorway.

Grabbing a few random snacks from the cupboard, Nathan dropped them in front of Reno and slid down into the chair next to him.

"So….partner….after I get back from the dealer, where will we be headed?" Reno hadn't heard Molly's approaching footsteps; and at the mention of the word "dealer" her jaw dropped and her face took on an all-too common mask of outrage.

"First Mundungus….now this…this criminal…" Letting her voice trail off, Molly shook her head in obvious contempt.

Reno stood to leave the room, but Nathan placed a hand on his arm and guided him back down into his chair.

"Don't let her bother you. You're as important in this fight against Voldemort as she is. As a matter of fact, you're probably a lot more useful. I couldn't think of a better wizard to have my back."

stormed out of the room, heading up the stairs and muttering angrily as she went.

After a few minutes of silence, Reno put his hand on Nathan's shoulder, steeling himself to say what he had been trying to say since had stormed out.

"Thanks Nate….not too many people would be willing to speak up for a used up addict like me…."

"No problem Reno….just make sure I don't live to regret it."

Author's Note: Make sure to pick up a copy of "Love and Much Disrespect", my new poetry book. You can go to and order it.


	13. The Lovely LeiAnn

Nathan made sure to hide the tip of his wand within the trench=coat's long sleeves. Reno's friend was already 10 minutes late, the mild British summer still chilly to the more warm-blooded Americans. While Reno had stayed behind after Hogwarts, Nathan had maintained a home in his native land and returned there whenever not on assignment. Unbeknownst to Reno, they would be headed back home very soon.

"He'll be here…..don't worry…." The reassurance was unnecessary; the former Auror was used to this routine from many nights of waiting on less than punctual informants.

A short, red headed woman took an abrupt turn on the park path and emitted a faint blue light with her wand. Recognizing the signal, Reno hesitantly began to walk towards her; inspecting every branch and blade of grass for some sort of official. Nathan remained in the shadows, concealed behind a grouping of foliage and his long trench coat; keeping his own vigil and hoping for a quick exchange.

Having acquired a wand from Mundungus(who had "acquired" it from someone else), Reno twirled the wand between his fingers; the Mist-user's own wand being significantly longer but still in the ministry evidence locker.

Something about the look in her eyes told Reno something was wrong….but he ignored his intuition as the woman produced two long chords from her robe…passing it casually and continuing on the park path while pocketing a few gold galleons.

"I guess nothing ever gets cheaper when it's in demand…" Nathan mused to himself, heading off to cross paths with Reno and leave….when suddenly the ginger-haired woman turned; face covered in horror.

"RUN RENO!" She cried, a faint crimson glow illuminating her from behind. The glow made the woman's hair seem on fire, and as she collapsed Nathan realized they had been set up.

Both wizards made to apparate, but as they disappeared from the park it was Reno who felt a desperate grip close in on his fluttering robe. Appearing, not at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, but at a nearby and pre-agreed upon rooftop, Nathan's first sight was Reno and a ministry deputy locked in a frenzied struggle. Reno's right wand-hand was being gripped by the short, portly man while Reno viciously punched him with his free left hand.

A precisely aimed stun from Nathan's wand connected with the deputy's arm; causing the wand to fall from the limp hand and sending its holder tumbling.

Stepping back after scooping up the dropped wand, Reno kept the tip leveled at the man's head; studying him closely for recognition but finding the man to be a stranger.

Nathan recognized the look in Reno's eyes and motioned for him to stop; the deputy slowly regaining his feet while a trickle of blood dripped from a nasty scrape above the man's receding hairline.

"I say we kill him." Reno growled; the thought of going back to the ministry jail(and eventually Azkaban) driving the withdrawing addict's mind to extreme action.

"No….fighting Death Eaters is one thing but this man was just doing his job, same as we were. We'll augment his memory." Set in his decision as the very concrete they stood upon, Nathan flicked his wrist casually and the deputy fell to the ground, cushioned by a last second catch made by Pierce himself.

Reno grumbled and nodded his reluctant assent; standing ready as his comrade hauled the portly man back to an upright position.

"Obliviate!' The spell nearly knocked over both the intended target and the former Auror; Reno leaving nothing to chance as the spell worked its way through the deputy's mind. Having lost a month or so, the deputy would still be able to return to work….though his chances of ever recovering his erased memories were almost null. Nathan neatly tied the deputy using the Incarcerous spell, leaving him in a bundled heap as the two old friends hastily decided their next course. "The ministry could be honing in on us right now. They could be tracking us or their lap dog….we have to move quickly…but where?" Reno asked, picking up the Mist from where it had fallen during the scuffle and examining it with an expert eye. "I hadn't planned on leaving just yet….but I see no reason why we couldn't. We'll need to make a multiple-apparate jump; we can't cover the distance in one without taking too big of a risk and there doesn't seem to be a fire place on this particular rooftop…." Nathan trailed off, planning the trip in his head as Reno nodded nervously. "Works for me….let's just hurry up and get it over with." Looking from wand to Mist and back again repeatedly, Reno almost became nauseous as the withdrawal effects made his stomach turn. "Ready?" As his old friend nodded, Nathan took Reno by the arm and focused intently; the squished feeling still affecting him even though the former Auror had been apparating for well over a decade. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Reno fought back the urge to vomit as Nathan forced them through the apparating process. The duo had appeared over several locations; ranging from empty houses to barren fields in their trek. Feeling that death had to be imminent from the pains in his side, Reno wondered why Nathan had dragged them all the way to Greece….the former Auror inspecting several rooms before producing a key from his deep pockets and opening one. Stepping inside, Reno noted the room looked as if it had been unbothered for years. Nathan motioned for his friend to approach and pointed to a small slip of envelope concealed behind several magazines. "It's a stupid envelope, what's the point?" Reno growled, wanting only to find a stable spot to enjoy his Mist. "Portkey." Nathan explained, tapping the small, exposed white part and being hooked into its magic; followed closely by his comrade. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Popping into place in a well-lit backyard, Nathan saw the look of realization dawn on Reno's pale face and made to quickly apologize before a duel erupted. "I just needed a place I could depend upon to be safe. We'll be gone before they ever know we were here."  
Accepting Nathan's explanation, Reno crumpled to the ground; sitting cross-legged and taking deep, calming breaths to combat the horrible feeling that had nothing to do with withdrawal. "I can't believe you used my old house as a portkey location…." Several minutes went by before Reno broke the silence; gesturing to each golden light and window and naming off the people who occupied them. "Two brothers and four sisters….it's a wonder your mother didn't lose her mind." Nathan laughed, clapping his friend on the back and remembering too late of Reno's pained stomach. "She did lose her mind….she'd have had to in order to marry that bastard." The bitterness was nothing new to Nathan….the Roberts had divorced and Reno's mother re-married before Reno turned eight; the future Hogwarts student had resented his step-father since Nathan's earliest memories of him. "You probably helped that process…" The former Auror chuckled, taking in the sweet air of the countryside as Reno abruptly stood up; dusting off the robes and clothes he had been loaned by Sirius and turning away from his childhood home. "Of course I did." Reno laughed lightly, bracing for the squished feeling that accompanied apparition; but Nathan held off. "Are you sure you don't want to at least step in and leave a note? You know your mother would love to hear from you…." Before he finished the question Nathan knew the answer….but Mrs. Roberts had always been kind to Pierce in his younger days, and the lanky wizard figured he owed her at least an attempt. Vanishing into the night, the two friends left the home behind…. * * * * * * * * * * * * * This location was completely alien to the Mist-user, but he hoped earnestly it was their final destination. He needed to light those two chords and inhale their sweet mist as badly as the wizard had needed to escape his childhood home. The memories that had flooded through his craving mind had served to only strengthen his desire for the sweet release of the Mist; the drama and expectations of the family he had left behind pushing the ailing Reno further away than ever. Taking in the surroundings, Reno felt a vague memory tugging at his brain; this sight being familiar but buried under more recent events. "You never did visit my house, did you?" Nathan's happiness was almost tangible as his long strides carried him to a bright blue door. Checking back to see that Reno was following, though with a pronounced limp from the growing pains, Nathan tapped in several distinct places on the front door before beginning a the long and arduous task of unlocking the magical protections placed on the door. Dumbledore himself would have been impressed by the level of security upon the domain. As the door noisily creaked open, Nathan assisted Reno inside and held him up by the arm despite the presence of several comfortable and available chairs. A rather tall and curvaceous woman rounded the corner from the kitchen; a few years younger than both Nathan and Reno but with a face that sported more worry lines than either. With deep and caring brown eyes, the woman's hair was so attention grabbing as to completely conceal the pale skin and other attractive features of the lady. Every color of the rainbow was dutifully represented; the flowing locks reaching the shoulders in a straightened ponytail. Reno recognized this woman as Nathan's wife…..though he hadn't seen her in person for several years; the photos gave him a memorable image that matched this person perfectly. Nathan produced his wand and tapped his wife's cheeks three times each before letting the tip rest easily on her nose. Completely lost, Reno suddenly realized that; instead of walking into Nathan's home, the duo had entered an enchanted security room. No doubt if the former Auror had done some part of the process wrong there would have been dire consequences. As the illusion melted away, Nathan escorted Reno to an orange door, knocking on it with a cheerful impatience that Reno hadn't seen since Hogwarts. The home was two-stories but compact; the bricks of the home naturally black but covered with various paint and chalk drawings. The door flew open and a woman who looked identical to the guard from the security room leaped into Nathan's arms; the couple enjoying a passionate embrace that made even Reno turn away. Separating from each other but still holding hands like high school sweethearts; Nathan couldn't hold back a broad grin. "Reno, you know my wife Lei-Ann and vice versa. You can use the balcony upstairs just make sure to close the screen door behind you." As Reno scurried off to the upstairs balcony(moving as if his life depended on it despite the painful withdrawal), Nathan faced his wife with the same attitude and vigor of a returning soldier. "You were supposed to send me an owl." She pouted….before stomping on her husband's foot. "Lei-Ann….it was dangerous and I was busy not getting blown to pieces….and…then….Franklin…." Nathan collapsed into a nearby chair and Lei-Ann's expression softened immediately; holding her husband's sobbing face against her chest and allowing him to weep out his sadness….. Wiping away the last of his tears; Nathan rose to his feet; body shaking in renewed anger and fury. "When I find them…..I'll rip them apart with my bare hands…..and her….her…" Nathan's voice was like thunder as it reverberated throughout the house…..looking down into the eyes of his beautiful wife, the former Auror saw the fire burning there as well. "Should we flip a coin to decide who gets the little bitch first?" 


End file.
